


In Blackest Night

by DeanstielsDaughter



Series: In Blackest Night Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King Sam, Dark Magic, Deaths, Eve Mother Of All, Gen, Ghosts, Hiding Lineage, Homophobia, Homophobic Hunters, M/M, Magic, New Orleans, Post Hell Dean, Secrets, Team Free Will, Warlocks, casefic, other hunters, season four, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean head down to New Orleans for a rather earth-threatening case. Once there, they are greeted by three local hunters who agree to assist them in the hunt, but one of them is harboring a darker secret than they all had anticipated. This hunt runs deeper than any of the hunters could've ever guessed and one of them is not ready to expose his lineage just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains my Original Characters: LeSalle Parker, Drew Tanner and Delilah Ray. Enjoy!

His father had never been a man of many words, but when they had spoken to one another it was always something important. He knew he was different from the day he could first walk and never once had he felt normal in the slightest. His classmates had started to show fear in him and part of him wanted them to be afraid. There were things he knew, powers he had, that no human should ever have to deal with and he knew he wasn't normal. His classmates did too, but then again nothing was ever really normal in New Orleans. The city itself was filled with drinking, boisterous residents whose laughter resonated throughout the streets til all hours of the night keeping him up at night sometimes, and parties that never seemed to stop. It was certainly the perfect cover up for what his family really was. His father kept him at a safe distance when he got older. He home schooled him to prevent others from noticing what had been essentially deemed as a disability and kept him inside most of the time, sometimes he let him outside, but very rarely at night. It wasn't until he was older that he understood why.

Now he dreamt that his father was before him past his big old armchair and leaning over the family book that he was forbidden to read until he was old enough. The living room was lit by candles in a pattern that he had yet to learn and the curtains were drawn and closed tight. His father stood and hunched over the text that was hidden in the wall of the house and was muttering something incomprehensible. When he approached his father shot his head towards him, his eyes red as the harvest moon and his words deeper and more urgent than he'd ever heard before.

"They're coming for this town my boy."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

LeSalle Parker shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and shaking slightly. His slightly shaggy black hair was sticky to his forehead (he'd been meaning to get a haircut) and his deep green eyes were shot wide with fear. His night clothes were sticking to him and the blankets had grabbed onto his legs like vines in the jungle. He looked over to find that his partner, Drew Tanner, was still peacefully asleep and muttered silent thanks. He ran a hand through Drew's bed head before getting up out of their bed and the man hardly flinched. LeSalle quickly changed into his favorite dark blue Henley and blue jeans and his black vans and made a beeline for the door to the balcony. He opened it and shut it quickly and quietly so as not to disturb Drew.

"Sarah," he whispered in his thick New Orleans accent into the cool night air, his breath coming out in puffs of steam. He pulled his arms closer to his body, not realizing how chilly it had truly gotten. "Ya still there?"

"I'm always here for as long as ya command me to be." Sarah appeared nearby, floating in the air. She was as white as the moon and as clear as the water to the east in Florida. Most people would be put off by a ghost floating outside of their home, but LeSalle was calm as ever.

"I just wish ya could move on," LeSalle replied. "I prefer not ta think of ya presence here as a command, but rather a request."

"I'd rather be helpful in ma afterlife than not." Sarah replied as she sat down or rather floated down onto the banister.

"Watch over Drew again tonight," LeSalle said, it coming off more as a plea than a request this time. "Please, make sure he wakes up okay if I'm not back before then. If anyone comes in except for those ya know, scare the hell out of 'em."

"Ya wish is my command." Sarah nodded and LeSalle left for downstairs.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

To say LeSalle was paranoid was an understatement. He'd been worried ever since the night his father died about being ambushed and attacked in his new home considering his old one had been burnt to the ground by his family's biggest rivals. When LeSalle had met Drew however many years ago it was to that day he'd gotten far more protective of him than of his own life. He'd enlisted the help of his ghostly friend Sarah to watch over his partner at night when LeSalle couldn't be there along with the rest of the household which consisted of a house maid named Loretta and his other friend Delilah who slept in a room downstairs. So far nothing bad had happened in the entire time the trio had lived in their creaky old home, but LeSalle had also prepared for the worst considering his lineage. And talking to ghosts was only one of his powers among many.

As of the current moment though, he was standing in the kitchen, boiling a pot of water for Ramen noodles.

"Go ta bed Loretta," LeSalle said to his oldest and dearest friend. Without even turning around he knew she was there. "It's late."

"I should say the same thing ta ya," Loretta's smooth voice cut through the darkness and she stepped forward with a candle in her hand. She was of medium height and age and her dark African skin looked beautiful in the candlelight. She sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out the other chair for LeSalle. "I heard the sound of MY stove being used. Ya insult me by cooking that processed food on it. I could've just as easily made ya something."

"It calms me down," LeSalle chuckled and poured the noodles and shrimp sauce into a bowl and sat down across from Loretta to eat. "Not like I can get much sleep nowadays anyway."

"The nightmares again?" Loretta sighed and stood to make herself some tea. The water boiled quickly with some help from LeSalle, who simply looked at the kettle as if daring it to do so. Loretta barely noticed the abnormality of the action and she poured her tea before joining her friend again at the table.

"They've been coming more frequently," LeSalle explained. "It's always my father, telling me that something is coming. I'm not sure what that is, but all I know is that he obviously wants me to stop it."

"Ya daddy wouldn't be all that proud by what means you're going ta use stop it," Loretta replied with another sigh. "Ya know he hated hunters."

"It's not like Lila and Drew can know what I am," LeSalle defended himself. "It's too risky for them ta be thrown into my past life."

"Ya can't hide your blood forever," Loretta's tone was foreboding, but she was right and LeSalle knew it. "It will catch up to ya like a snake waiting in the grass for a mouse. Ya can't run from it forever."

LeSalle sighed as he finished his midnight meal and the moon shone in through the windows onto him. He could feel that Loretta was right as always and as he bid her a goodnight and walked to the living room of the house to read the reports of monsters in the papers he begun to feel it even more.


	2. Things Are Going Down In The Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeSalle Parker is going about his daily business, arguing with his arch nemesis, going to church, etc, but all while keeping the warning from his father in mind. Though LeSalle doesn't think much about it in the beginning, but when unnatural things start happening all around him he knows its time to take action. Lucky for him he's got his family on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean will come in soon I promise!

“And ask not what the Lord can do for us,” the preacher at the front of the old rickety church stood and read from the Bible laying flat with yellowing pages on the podium before him. “But what we can do in the name of the Lord.”

The pews were surprisingly clear except for a few local neighbors on the street a few over from LeSalle’s house and even then he didn’t know them all by name. He took his usual spot on the far edge of the back pew on the right so that he wouldn’t disturb the prayer that was to follow Father John’s sermon. He hated arriving late, but he had stayed up far too late explaining his dreams to Loretta. He still couldn’t fathom what they meant in the slightest, but he knew something big was coming. He could feel it in his bones like old men could predict the weather just by how their knee cracked that day. LeSalle had left at the break of dawn and walked down to the old church on the Bayou that was barely holding together at the seams due to a lack of funding and would probably end up in the water soon with the alligators like everything else did. He wasn’t a particularly religious man, but LeSalle believed if anything could cure his thoughts and put his mind at peace even for just the time being it was a little spiritual guidance.

“Didn’t think I’d see ya here of all places faggot.” A voice whispered from beside him. LeSalle didn’t even have to look over to know who it was. It was none other than the red headed, buffed up, worst enemy of his family, and rival hunter Deacon Barnes. 

“Ah Deacon I’m touched,” LeSalle smirked. “Ya remembered my nickname.”

“Wasn’t hard,” Deacon replied. “Considering ya been a pain in my neck since we could walk.”

“Ya didn’t like being neighbors with me?” LeSalle said in a mocking tone. “Oh that’s just too bad. I would’ve asked your father ta burn my house down sooner and kill my parents then maybe we’d have gotten along a lot better, then again, probably not.”

“Can it pretty boy,” Deacon grumbled. “Father John’s trying ta speak.”

“I recall ya being the one to address me,” LeSalle folded his hands together over his chest as he sat and listened to the ending of the sermon of the day. “Right when it was getting to the part I wanted to hear.”

“Jesus Christ.” Deacon rolled his eyes.

“Hey don’t take the good Lord’s name in vain,” LeSalle replied. “He won’t like that.”

“What would ya know about the good Lord?” Deacon began his accusatory statements every time he and LeSalle were even within the same air space as each other. “Ya nothing but a damn sinner. Ya and that Drew boy, I wish ya would come to the light.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that in nobody’s eyes but yours Deacon?” LeSalle cheekily replied. There was a deep rooted part of him that wanted to throw Deacon in the bayou and hope to God the gators would eat him, but there was another part of him that loved their banter back and forth and he didn’t know what he’d do without it.

“Yeah whatever,” Deacon replied. “Ya still sinning.”

“Tell that ta those three drunks that mysteriously disappeared last Friday night,” LeSalle hoped to change the subject even for a moment before the prayer required silence. “Alcohol is a sin according ta this church and the big man up there. So don’t tell me I’m sinning when ya and ya gang of hunter boys haven’t done a damn thing about that now have ya?”

Deacon didn’t reply. That was the only answer LeSalle needed. Father John ordered prayer and everyone complied, even Deacon who LeSalle knew was biting at the bit to insult him further. Once Father John dismissed everyone LeSalle stood and made his way towards the wooden exit doors. When he walked down the concrete stairs to the moist soil he took a deep breath of the muggy swampy air. But there was something else that caught his eye. No one else appeared to see the ghostly figure of a woman dressed in raggedy clothes that had to be at least fifty years old if not older. She limped slightly over to the doors of the church, passing LeSalle in her wake. She turned her head towards his gaze and her golden eyes shot right through him to his very core. LeSalle shivered though the breeze was warm and watched as she passed through the double doors and disappeared into thin air. LeSalle felt a bit of unease as he continued on his way away from the church through the group of people who had attended that Sunday. Suddenly a piercing scream was heard and all heads shot back towards the church. The doors flew open and Father John was clutching his now bloody chest. The preacher was struggling to breathe and almost every bystander was crying out in fear as the preacher fell to his knees in front of the church doors and reached his hands up in prayer. 

“L-Lord,” Father John stammered as his last few breaths were being taken. “Forgive me.”

He then collapsed, dead, at the top of the stairs of the old church and a few people in the group screamed. It was suddenly a frenzy as Deacon ran up to Father John and rolled him over only to find five holes perfectly placed over his heart like a hand had reached out and grabbed it. Another brave person came up beside Deacon and inspected the body as Deacon shot his head up and glared at LeSalle who was the farthest away from the church. LeSalle knew Deacon thought he’d done it. Deacon wasn’t above not accusing him for anything out of the ordinary. LeSalle’s eyes drifted away from his less than friendly neighbor and to behind him where the ghost woman was standing in the doorway once again. She wore a delighted smirk on her face and then cocked her head and disappeared again. Deacon’s stare bore into the back of LeSalle’s head as he took off towards the direction of his house, refusing to look back.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

“Drew,” Delilah called from outside. “How’s that painting coming along?”

“This is too much work for one person,” Drew yelled back as he stuck his head out the window. His reddish brown hair was striped with light blue paint and he had a few smudges on his cheek bones that were covering up his freckles. “Can’t I just wait til Sallie gets back ta help me?”

“It builds character,” Delilah went back to nailing the birdhouse that had fallen over in the last thunder storm to the ancient tree outside in the yard. “As that one shoe company says, just do it!”

Drew rolled his eyes and snaked his head back through the window and into the spare room upstairs that Delilah had insisted needed a fresh coat of paint for the summer. Nobody denied Delilah, for she was five foot six of concentrated sass. With her jet black short hair that matched LeSalle’s natural color, one strip of it dyed blue, and her piercing green eyes she easily looked like a very intimidating woman. And she was, but only if you pissed her off or when she was hunting. She stepped back after she’d hung the birdhouse up straight and observed her work with a satisfied smile.

LeSalle trudged up the dirt driveway, passing his 1967 Mustang Fastback and affectionately patting his hand along the trunk which was filled with a hunter’s arsenal. He rarely drove the car anymore due to the trio’s lack of traveling beyond the parish and the city they called home. There was just too much going on in New Orleans to leave it. LeSalle sighed and moved on up the driveway towards where Delilah stood. 

“Drew,” Delilah called out. “Salle’s home!”

Drew excitedly poked his head out of the window like a hyper puppy and called his boyfriend’s name from up above him, but LeSalle didn’t even look. He passed Delilah without a word and she followed his movements with confusion as he reached the gate leading to the backyard. 

“How was church?” she asked.

“Enlightnin’.” LeSalle unhooked the latch and made his way to the homemade throwing range he’d constructed for the household two summers before. Mostly because he got sick of losing knives in the swamp when his housemates tried to aim at trees in front of the creek behind the house. LeSalle went over to the shed nearby and grabbed his favorite throwing knife out of it before walking in front of the row of wooden targets he’d built himself. The image of the ghost flashed through his mind as he prepared to let his knife launch from his hand.

“They’re coming for this town my boy.” 

His father’s words echoed through his head and he pieced them together for the first time since he’d started having the nightmares. Something big was coming for New Orleans and his father wanted him to stop it. He knew exactly how his father wanted him to though and LeSalle wasn’t about ready to do that. His lineage ran too dark for him to explain to other hunters. They were his friends sure, hell Drew was even dating him long term, but if they knew what he was really was they’d surely kill him where he stood. He’d managed to keep it under wraps for years now and he wasn’t about to bring it to light.

He threw the knife and it stuck perfectly in the center of the blood red target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Hunters Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean head down to New Orleans to investigate a case via the help of Bobby Singer. He hooks them up with three local hunters who are already in on it. Even at the expense of another hunter wanting them to stay away from what is supposedly his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Orleans Slang (If I'm wrong I apologize I looked this up):
> 
> N’awlins – Short for New Orleans  
> The Saints cheer – chant said by New Orleans Saints fans  
> Front room – living room  
> Pass the vacuum – to vacuum

“You’re sure this is where Bobby said the problem was?” Sam Winchester asked from the passenger seat of the Impala, setting down the water he had bought when his older brother Dean had stopped the car for a gas fill up. 

“You mean problems plural,” Dean explained as he took a sharp right turn leading down a smaller and older road away from the main part of New Orleans. The air was muggy and full of humidity now that the sun had risen above the tree line and Dean had the air conditioning running full blast along with the radio. Sam reached for the button to turn it down so that he could hear Dean. “There have been a number of strange deaths more recently and Bobby just wanted us to check it out that’s all.”

“I’m surprised Cas didn’t alert us first,” Sam sighed. “What with all the constant impending doom and all that going on you’d think he’d be on top of anything strange.”

“He’s got enough to worry about in heaven,” Dean said, defending Castiel’s absence that even he had to admit was leaving a small void. “They just started to get everything straight up there. Leave earth to us.”

“Well I’m gonna book us a motel room then.” Sam begun to pull out his cell phone and a local phone directory they’d picked up, or rather stolen off of someone’s front door step when they weren’t looking. The place had looked abandoned anyway. 

“No need,” Dean replied with a smile. “Bobby hooked us up. He knows three hunters who all live here. They’ve got a place we could crash in and he gave me their address.”

“Beats bed bugs.” Sam said.

“Name one time you got bed bugs.” Dean challenged his brother, but before Sam could answer Dean looked over on the side of the road to see a decrepit looking church surrounded by police officers and crime scene tape. Dean motioned to Sam to get their fake IDs out and hand him his as he pulled the Impala off the road and the two exited the vehicle and made their way over to the scene. They flashed their IDs at the cops guarding the scene and luckily they didn’t look too hard at them. 

“One of your buddies is already here.” One of them said and Dean and Sam both gave each other confused looks. Castiel wasn’t anywhere to be found and the only other FED looking guy was already talking to one of the cops. Dean had a moment of panic, wondering if the real Feds were involved, but luckily he had Bobby’s fake business card he could slip him and keep them under wraps. Dean and Sam calmly made their way over to the cop and the other FBI agent and flashed their badges before taking in the grotesque scenery before them.

“Agents Wentz and Stump,” Dean introduced them. “Looks like another gross scene.”

“Well they’re never pleasant,” the officer answered, not even caring about the fact that the other alleged “FBI” agent was giving the two brothers a death glare. “I suppose y’all know this is fifth so far this week in this parish. Damn near gave everyone in the church a heart attack. Not every day a Father passes out like that and just dies.”

“Well wishes to ol’ Padre,” Dean bowed his head for a moment. “But this looks like an awful lot of blood for just a heart attack or something of that nature.”

“It wasn’t a heart attack.” The third “agent’s” thick New Orleans accent bled through his words as his eyes fixated on Sam and Dean. “I was there when it happened and I was just filling good old Officer Miller in on it.”

“I see,” Sam replied. “And you are?”

“Name’s Taylor Lords,” he answered. “Private detective, I was enjoying my regular Sunday service when suddenly this dog attacked the Father. Came outta nowhere and disappeared into the swamps of the bayou. Doubt they’ll find it, but if they do I’m sure I’ll be the first to know.”

“Darn right ya will,” Officer Miller nodded and then looked over at another one of his officers who was waving him over to the steps. “Excuse me gentlemen.”

“Fall Out Boy.” the man said.

“Excuse me?” Dean asked.

“It’s a band,” the man said in a snarky tone. “I know damn well ya two ain’t Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump. The body reeks of EMF, I already scanned it myself. That being said, this is my hunt, stay out of my town.”

The man started walking away and eventually disappeared down the road from the direction Sam and Dean had come from. They gave each other a look before thanking the officers for their time and getting back into their car.

“Another hunter,” Dean commented. “Doubt he’s one of the people Bobby is having us work with. He basically implied he works alone.”

“Doubt it,” Sam replied and buckled in as Dean took off down the road further. “Besides he went the opposite way into town. These hunters don’t live there do they?”

“Nope,” Dean shook his head. “They live in some ancient house on the creek nearby.”

Moments after Dean got through describing it the house came into view. Just as Bobby as told him it was older and painted white. The shutters were open and so were a few of the windows, curtains blowing in the slight breeze. Glass wind chimes hung on the front porch and made delightful little sounds when they hit against one another. There was a slightly escue birdhouse hanging on an ancient and enormous tree in the front yard and a black 1967 Mustang Fastback sat in the driveway. That caught Dean’s eye before anything else and he broke into a smile. Dean put the Impala into park and the brothers got out and were greeted by a girl first.

“You two must be Bobby’s friends,” she smiled and shook both of their hands. “I’m Delilah Ray. Welcome to the abode. The others should be around here somewhere?”

“I’m here,” a guy came down the stairs and extended his paint covered hand. Dean took it first and gave it a firm shake and then Sam did with a smile. “Name’s Drew Tanner, Sallie should be around here somewhere?”

“Sallie huh,” Dean smirked and chuckled. “Well if she’s as hot as you miss.”

Delilah smirked in response and started to laugh. Drew was slightly confused, but then another voice spoke up and all heads turned in the direction of the gate leading to the backyard. Another man was closing it behind him.

“Why thank you,” LeSalle chuckled. “Sadly though I’m spoken for.”

Dean was slightly embarrassed when the third hunter took his hand and shook it. Sam was trying not to laugh. 

“I’m LeSalle Parker,” he said. “Better known as Sallie sometimes but my partner Drew here.”

It didn’t take long for the brothers to put two and two together. Sam simply smiled and didn’t say anything; Dean on the other hand was more vocal.

“Partner,” Dean asked. “As in you two are together?”

“Yep,” LeSalle pulled Drew closer and wrapped his arm around him so his hand was resting on Drew’s hip before he flashed a smile to the other man. “He’s all mine.”

Drew’s face flushed a bit, but he smiled just the same. LeSalle planted a kiss on his forehead before letting him go and getting back to the brothers. 

“You two must be Bobby’s favorite hunters,” LeSalle smirked. “No surprise there. Based on what he’s told me you’re like sons to him. It’s nice to finally meet ya.”

“You’ve known Bobby for awhile I take it?” Sam inquired.

“He used to hunt with my dad sometimes,” LeSalle said, a hint of something else lingered in his voice, but Sam didn’t bring it up. “Or he’d babysit me when my dad had a hunt nearby before we’d come back home to good old N’awlins.”

“He used to watch us too,” Sam smiled and followed LeSalle to the front door. Dean was fascinated by the wind chimes and stared right through them. “When Dean and I were kids.”

“They’re made of crushed glass bottles,” Delilah said, snapping Dean out of his trance and he looked over at her with her hands in her pockets, leaning up against one of the posts on the front porch. “I get artsy in my free time.”

“What can I say,” Dean shrugged. “I like a girl who knows how to use her hands.”

“S’at really your best line,” Delilah laughed as she walked past Dean towards the front door. “I’ve heard better, besides LeSalle wouldn’t let you anywhere near me.”

Dean smiled to himself and went through the door after her. The front room was even more elegant than the outside architecture wise, but the furniture wasn’t quite as dated. To the left of the fireplace in the middle was an older brown pull out couch and to the left were two seats. In the middle was a coffee table with an old car magazine on it that was the year before and that was also clearly hiding a water ring embedded in the wood from someone’s cup of coffee sitting there too long. 

“Sorry we didn’t have any time to clean up the front room,” LeSalle said. “Wasn’t my turn to pass the vacuum today?”

“Don’t look at me,” Drew’s voice went up slightly. “Lila here had me painting the whole damn guest room. It’d be usable if she hadn’t decided I needed a makeover.”

“Oh boo hoo it’ll come out of ya hair,” Delilah replied. “Consider it new blue freckles? Besides if I wasn’t here nothing would get done.”

“Bottom line,” LeSalle interrupted their little session before it got worse. “We have one pull out couch and a spare twin bed in the office. I hope one of ya doesn’t mind sleeping on the couch?”

“I’ll take the couch,” Dean offered. “I’m shorter than Gigantor here anyway.”

“Gee thanks Dean.” Sam gave him a small bitch face and picked up his knapsack before following Delilah to the office. She got some clean sheets and pillow covers out and set them out on the bed for Sam to do as he pleased. 

“Don’t look too hard at the mess,” she commented. “Most of this shit is Salle’s. He’s yet to clear it out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam offered her a smile and she gave him one in return. “Just as long as you don’t take my brother’s flirting too seriously.”

“I never take a man’s words too seriously,” Delilah said. “It’s his eyes that give it all away.”

“Smart girl.” Sam smirked.

“I’ve had ta learn over the years.” She replied before leaving Sam to do whatever he pleased with his bed. She joined Drew in the kitchen for a round of coffee as LeSalle helped Dean with the pull out couch.

“I suppose y’all have heard about the weird things happening,” LeSalle was trying to keep the conversation as hunter happy as possible. The last thing he needed was two random hunters being clued in as to what he really was when his own housemates didn’t even know. “Police can’t figure it out. I figured we’d hit up the local haunts tonight and try ta gain intel. There’s more hunters than just all of us, but if things don’t our way we can always check things out ourselves.”

“I like the way you think,” Dean replied. “Plus I’m always down for a few refreshments.”

“Dean Winchester,” LeSalle laughed and patted him on the back. “I think we’re gonna get along fine.”

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Night fell and LeSalle parked his car near a local bar that he frequented quite often with his housemates and Dean parked the Impala right behind him. The group made their way towards the front door and when they opened it they were greeted with the usual sights and sounds of a bar. Beer everywhere, sports channel on every television screen, and rock music.

“Who dat? Who dat? Who dat say dey gonna beat them Saints?!” a group of drunken men were cheering on the state football team as the group passed their rowdy table. Dean laughed at their antics as Sam drifted away from the table in hopes that they wouldn’t spill their beer on the only long sleeve shirt he had that wasn’t part of his FBI getup. LeSalle led the group over to the bar and they all sat down in one long line.

“Ah Salle,” the bartender smiled brightly. “What’ll it be?”

“Usual for me Pete,” LeSalle smiled. “Everyone order what ya want.”

They did and when the bartender turned his back LeSalle turned to his companions about to say something before a strong hand took him by the collar and slammed him up against the nearby wall. Drew and Delilah both jumped to their feet and Delilah’s glare could kill. Drew stayed back, sort of afraid. Dean and Sam both assessed the situation.

“That’s the guy we saw earlier Dean,” Sam realized. “At the church.”

“Deacon ya can’t keep your hands off me can ya?” LeSalle smirked. 

“Oh shut ya pretty boy trap.” Deacon practically snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Secrets And Seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While LeSalle tries his own method of finding out more about the case, Dean is given a warning as to what it actually may be. Deacon also makes it very clear he wants to work on it by himself.

“Come now Deacon,” LeSalle sarcastically chided him. “Did ya finally lose ya mind? I’ve never seen ya so upset?”

“M’upset,” Deacon hissed through clenched teeth at LeSalle who jerked his head away when he felt droplets of spit land on his cheek. “Cuz ya brought those two here.”

“Them,” LeSalle looked over at Sam and Dean who were just as confused as the rest of the bar patrons who were paying attention to the scuffle. LeSalle concocted the quickest lie he could think of. “They’re my cousins from outta town. They’re just here for a visit. Now calm yourself before ya turn into a bull in a china shop.”

Deacon let him go and LeSalle slid down the greasy wall and regained his posture. Delilah went over to him and once he gave her a nod that he was okay she turned her gaze towards Deacon and glared at him. He gave her the same burly look right back. 

“Well tell ya cousins to stay outta my way,” Deacon retorted to LeSalle before grabbing the beer he’d set and down and starting to walk back over to his friends Hus and Nick. “If they’re smart they won’t follow in ya example. I dunno what’s going on in this city this past month, but I don’t trust ya ta take care of a real problem.”

“Point taken,” LeSalle replied with the sarcasm that Drew remarked would get him killed one day. “Oh and Deacon I wouldn’t trust ya with my grandma’s sewing kit much less my back.”

Deacon grumbled some less than intelligible profane words and sat back down at his table. He was trying to keep his eyes fixed on the television screen rather than the three banes of his existence that had walked into the bar. Dean looked over at the hunter who had sassed him and Sam at the church earlier than day and tried to not make it obvious he was observing him. Deacon was built like every linebacker in history and Dean assumed he’d played in high school at least if he’d graduated. He didn’t look all that intelligent at first glance. Deacon had shorter red hair that was shaggy and clearly had split ends he didn’t care much about. He had a mess of freckles on his cheeks just as Drew did, but his were more spread out and less clustered together. Deacon’s eyes were sullen and they appeared to be sunken into his frame showing he’d clearly seen a lot in his lifetime and wasn’t ready to ever talk about it. Dean determined by the demeanor and hidden weapons on his two friends that his trained hunter eyes picked up on that Deacon most certainly did not work alone and he didn’t work with choice people either. 

“Dean,” Sam broke Dean out of his trance. “What are you looking at?”

“Just that asshole,” Dean turned around on his barstool. “He seems like a real winner.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “No one ever said the job or who we had to work around or with was gonna be easy. I ordered you a beer.”

“Thanks,” Dean took a sip of it, he considered guzzling the whole thing right then and there, but he paced himself. He had to keep up appearances in front of Sam and their hosts after all. “The job certainly isn’t easy, but I’ve never seen an ass like him ‘cept for maybe Gordon.”

“Deacon is just a homophobic asshole,” Delilah said from beside Dean on his right. She had ordered a shot of whiskey. “If ya think of the biggest dicks ya know and all their traits Deacon is all of them together. He’s hated Salle forever.”

“He won’t tell us why either,” Drew said from the left of Sam. He had vodka mixed with lemonade. “It’s ya classic hero and villain story.”

“Little do they know it’s villain vs. villain.” LeSalle thought to himself before speaking up.

“Guys,” he said from beside Drew on the left. “Ya do realize I can hear ya?”

“Sorry Sallie,” Drew apologized and took a sip of his drink. “We just don’t know how else ta explain it. Besides it’s not ya ever told us why he hates ya anyway?”

“Cuz ain’t nobody’s business but mine and his,” LeSalle replied and took a sip of his bourbon. “He’s just an ass from the past that’s all.”

Delilah gave him the skeptical look she often did, then proceeded to roll her eyes and finish her drink before ordering another. Drew sipped his gingerly and once he finished it off he made a face before ordering another one. Dean and Sam theorized he didn’t handle his liquor that well. The brothers each ordered one more beer before Sam called it quits and Dean ordered a third. LeSalle nursed his bourbon in the corner and thought about what had happened at the church that morning. The preacher had been attacked by a ghost. It wasn’t unheard of, but LeSalle could easily pick up on any ghost’s energy and speak to them per se. This ghost had been angry and he hadn’t needed to pick up on anything to come to that conclusion. Ghosts could get mad and they could kill, but a ghost killing a holy person was unheard of even in New Orleans where ghosts ran wild as dogs in the islands or pigeons in New York City. 

Deacon had stuck around at the scene and gotten some information that LeSalle had been hoping to gain on his own, but there was no way in hell he was going to ask his rival for hunting tips. He had his own ways of finding things out, but he realized he’d have to wait until everyone else was asleep. His methods weren’t traditional or really of this world after all. 

“Tell me when y’all are done,” LeSalle said. “I’ll pay.”

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Once Drew was asleep, he always passed out after drinking anything, LeSalle snuck down to the basement of his home. He checked to confirm that Delilah and the others were as well and then proceeded to his destination. Normally houses in the south weren’t supposed to have basements because of their proximity to the water table, but this was one was warded against environmental damage and this one was special. LeSalle made sure no one was looking when he lifted the hatch and walked down the stairs leading to it before turning on the light to see. Inside the basement was a giant wooden desk filled to the brim with books, some open and some closed, mixing bowls and herbs. He’d forgotten to clean up the last time he’d been down there. He flicked on the other light above the desk and his trained eyes went immediately to the book he’d need.

His father had been practicing witchcraft and had become a warlock long before he’d even dreamed of teaching LeSalle the craft. In fact it was Loretta who had told LeSalle of what he was when he'd turned about twelve years old, for only she'd known the truth about what his father had done in his spare time. In fact he doubted his father had ever wanted to teach his son about what he’d done long before Loretta ever said a word in the similar basement of the family home that had been burnt to the ground long ago. Something he’d never forgotten since the day it had happened and he’d escaped. His father unfortunately had died saving him and his mother fortunately had passed long before then so she didn’t get to see the decimation of the place she’d called home too. That had been one of the many reasons LeSalle hated Deacon, for Deacon’s family had been the ones to commit the heinous crime. Deacon’s father was the man LeSalle had seen that night with the flaming stick in his hands, tossing more and more into the house LeSalle had run from by his father’s instruction. LeSalle assumed Deacon had been taught to hate his family and all they stood for, but obviously not the reason why for he knew not of what LeSalle was. 

“Alright,” LeSalle said to himself locating the spell he needed. “Let’s see what really happened in that church.”

He said the incantation and suddenly a portal opened up beside him and he looked over at it before passing through it carefully until he met the other side which put him smack in the center of the old church. It felt strange being there at night when it was so empty and he could hear the foundation creaking and the moonlight eerily shone through the stained glassed window at the very top. He looked around to make sure he was alone before going over to the doors and throwing them open to where the priest laid bleeding early that morning. He looked down at the steps and bent over to touch the blood stained concrete. It seemed so out of place on the steps of a home of worship and it didn’t sit right with LeSalle. He couldn’t fathom how or why a ghost would do that. Just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts though, he sensed he wasn’t alone anymore. 

He looked up to see the same ghost, staring at him and stalking him like a lion. LeSalle got upright and stared back, anticipating her next move. He was caught off guard anyway and she slammed him into the altar and proceeded to try and choke him. He grunted and struggled against her hand and reached around for anything iron.

“Ya cannot stop us,” the ghost woman said in a creepy fluid voice. “Ya cannot stop her either. She will rise as she has commanded us to. Ya cannot stop any of this. Ya—“

LeSalle cut her off when he slashed through her with an iron candle stick stand that was nearby and took a deep breath and coughed from the choking. 

“Go ta hell bitch.” He got up and took off towards the portal he’d made before she could come back. It closed behind him. 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
Dean had fallen in out of dreams of hell the whole night. He could’ve sworn he’d seen LeSalle coming up from the floor of the house, but chalked it up to his imagination and lack of sleep. The second time he woke up though someone really was there in front of him and it was Castiel. The angel hadn’t visited since the last seal and Dean wasn’t all that particularly happy to see him.

“It’s two am,” Dean grumbled. “What could you feathery assholes possibly need from me at this hour?”

“I came to talk Dean,” Castiel replied in his cold and robotic tone. “It’s imperative.”

Dean threw the covers off of him and stood up so that he was facing Castiel. He held his arms out.

“Okay I’m up,” Dean sighed. “What is it?”

“There’s another seal breaking,” Castiel explained. “Lilith is still attempting to rise and you and Sam have to stop it.”

“Yeah don’t remind me bird brain,” Dean replied. “Where’s the damn seal this time huh? Las Vegas hopefully I’m running low on money.”

“I have not located the exact place the seal is,” Castiel said. “But I assure you once I do you and Sam will be the first to know.”

“Great Cas,” Dean said, running his hand over his mouth and down to his chin. “You done?”

“Goodnight Dean.” Castiel nodded and flew away, leaving the hunter standing in the dark living room alone once again. Dean rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto the couch into a few more hours of restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Another Death Another Dollar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean keeps Castiel's words in mind as the brothers and the others keep working on the case. When they hear of another death down by the docks, LeSalle knows it may be time to call in the big guns and delve even deeper than before. All while attempting to hide his powers and lineage both from his companions and one Deacon Barnes.

Dean awoke to the smell of a damn good breakfast being cooked and he sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes and looking over at the kitchen. There was a short female who wasn’t Delilah and at first Dean thought he was dreaming still, but then again he’d hoped Castiel had been a dream and that had certainly happened. Dean groaned and stretched, popping the stiff muscles in his back and trying to remember what the angel had said to him last night. Castiel had mentioned something about Lilith and the seals and Dean swallowed the sour taste in his mouth. He’d hoped that this case could’ve been just a normal one, but nothing was ever normal for the Winchesters. 

“Ya hungry sugar?” the woman said, breaking Dean from his trance. Her voice was smooth like silky honey and it felt immediately calming.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded and got up, treading to the kitchen in bare feet. He looked down at where he’d sworn he’d seen LeSalle crawling out of his floor, but saw no indication of a handle or anything that could lead to any way of him doing so. Dean was thoroughly convinced now that Sam wasn’t the only one going crazy. “I could use some food.”

“I’m always up before everyone else anyway,” the woman chuckled and motioned for Dean to sit at the kitchen table. He obliged and she poured him a steaming hot cup of coffee. “It only makes sense to head over here before this motley crew is up and about.”

“I don’t believe we’ve met yet.” Dean smiled; she reminded him of so many people who’d doted over him like they were his mother. He couldn’t compare it to anything else. 

“I don’t believe so either,” the woman reached out her hand and shook Dean’s. “I’m Loretta May Riggs. I’m in charge of making sure LeSalle and his little family don’t hurt themselves too badly.”

“So you’re sort of a live in nanny for adults?” Dean asked.

“Ya could call it that,” Loretta replied. “Except I don’t live here, I live in a house about three miles from here in the city itself. I used ta live with LeSalle though and his parents.”

“So you’ve known him awhile?” 

“I’ve known that boy since he was only up ta my knee,” Loretta smiled fondly at the memory and then turned her attention back to the bacon she was frying. She took two slices of bread and put it in the pan to soak up the grease. “Hard to believe I’ve been with him that long sometimes. Seems like just yesterday I was rocking him ta sleep and now I’m making sure he doesn’t leave home without a knife.”

“It must be strange,” Dean took a sip of his coffee and it slid down his throat so smoothly it was like it wasn’t even coffee at all. “Seeing him hunting monsters?”

“It is certainly one of the stranger aspects of my job,” Loretta nodded and placed the finished bacon on a plate near the stove. “I take pride in being able ta still call him my little boy though even though I ain't his mama.”

Dean could relate to LeSalle in that way, both of their mothers had died when they were young. He hadn’t even had to ask that to know. LeSalle carried the same look in his eyes that Dean had for years after the fire, the look of young loss. Hearing what Loretta had just told him had only confirmed his theory. He wanted to ask more, mainly to prove he wasn’t going utterly insane from last night, but before he could open his mouth other sleep laden voices rang out and he turned his head to see Drew and LeSalle entering the kitchen.

“Aw Loretta ya shouldn’t have,” LeSalle smiled and kissed her cheek. “I was gonna make my own cup a’ coffee.”

“Deal with it,” Loretta laughed and handed him a pastel yellow mug from the cabinet above her head. “Besides ya know I make better coffee than ya instant coffee any day.”

LeSalle chuckled and grabbed another mug for Drew before going over to the coffee machine and pouring some into both cups. Dean studied the man’s movements. They were too fluid for someone who’d just woken up and Dean’s suspicions arose that LeSalle had in fact, not slept at all. Yet he looked so awake and chipper. Dean had heard of insomniacs, but none that looked like they were ready to horse race up a jagged mountain the next day. 

“Dean,” LeSalle smiled at the hunter. “I take it that couch wasn’t too uncomfortable?”

“Slept like a drunken baby.” Dean lied.

“Same for me,” LeSalle pulled up a chair next to Drew. “How’d ya sleep Drewby?”

Drew groaned in response to the nickname instead of his usual flirty yet embarrassed smile and LeSalle carefully rubbed the small of his back. His cheeks looked ashen, making his freckles stand out even more, and his eyes looked as though they’d sunk into his head. He was also rocking a serious bed head. 

“Ya mean after seven am when I woke puking my damn guts up or before?” Drew asked his partner and LeSalle chuckled ever so slightly, but kept his voice down. 

“Ain’t my fault ya can’t handle ya liquor.” LeSalle kissed his cheek and then started to drink his own coffee. Observing them was like looking at on married couple and Dean couldn’t help, but find that it was sort of cute. LeSalle showed obvious doting affection for Drew and Drew was the doting bubbly partner who kept LeSalle going. The night before Drew had been hung over he could just see the love bleeding from their eyes.

“Ah shut it.” Drew all but gulped his coffee down, hoping to mend the migraine that was forming.

“Here,” Delilah stumbled out, not hung over, but clearly tired and threw a bottle of Aleve at Drew. “Take two it’ll help.”

“Well sleeping beauty emerges,” Dean smiled. “Good morning.”

“The only thing good about the morning is when it’s over.” Delilah grumbled, she clearly wasn’t a morning person, and reached for a mug and coffee. 

The chatter in the kitchen grew and Sam debated joining it, but the younger Winchester’s head was spinning from what he wished was the alcohol he’d drank the night before. He was craving blood again and he barely had enough in his flask to suffice for the amount of time they’d be in New Orleans. He was desperate for a hit, but he had to keep to a minimum so Dean wouldn’t take notice. Sam’s brother didn’t know about his escapades with the demon Ruby and Sam was hoping Dean would never find out, but as usual if he wasn’t careful things would get bloody real fast, bloodier than before Dean had gone to Hell. Sam took a few small drinks and put the flask away, washing the blood down with water he’d taken to bed with him last night in case of a hangover and he cracked his door open and walked off to join the others for breakfast. 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The television report of another death near the bayou had piqued LeSalle’s interest and he’d told everyone they were going immediately. Dean and Sam agreed to go with LeSalle to the crime scene and Delilah had suggested she and Drew stay behind. She thought if too many people went it would tip the cops off that something was up and since the three of them had managed to stay under the cop’s radar for so long LeSalle agreed. He didn’t need the police on their tail anyway. Dean occupied the bathroom to change and shower and Sam used his room. Both Winchesters made sure they looked FBI level presentable before meeting LeSalle in the front room. LeSalle was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit that looked almost illegal on him and shoes that would’ve been perfect for a best man in a wedding. He had a fake silver badge on his waist and Delilah was straightening his tie for him when the brothers walked out. 

“I swear ya'd die without me,” Delilah rolled her eyes and made sure the tie was completely straight. “Ya can’t even make ya tie straight?”

“Lila I can’t even make myself straight,” LeSalle smirked and laughed. “What makes ya think my tie will go on straight either?”

LeSalle looked up to see Sam and Dean, armed with their fake IDs and badges and the Impala’s keys jingling in Dean’s pocket.

“We ready ta go boys?” LeSalle asked and the brothers nodded before following out front into the muggy morning air and to their cars. LeSalle fired up the engine on his Fastback and pulled out of the driveway, he idled for a moment waiting for Dean to follow him. Dean started up the Impala and turned the radio up a little before following LeSalle down the road and into town. 

“Man that Delilah chick is feisty in the morning,” Dean commented. “They say the best are though.”

“For once Dean can you think with your upstairs brain?” Sam sighed. “We’re on a case, not hitting it and quitting it to satisfy your libido.”

“She likes me,” Dean smirked. “She just doesn’t want to admit it.”

“If you enjoy getting castrated by her overprotective best friend and basically brother,” Sam chuckled in disbelief. “Feel free to cross LeSalle by all means, he’s a seasoned hunter and I’m sure he knows what he’s doing with a knife.”

Dean swallowed hard and let the subject drop for the moment. Sam laughed as they passed the mile marker sign leading to the city.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Passing through the heart of New Orleans was like passing through a carnival house and somehow Dean and Sam could feel the energy even within the confines of their car. They smelled fresh pastries and simmering gumbo for various dinners even through the air conditioning vents and they heard music even at that obscure hour of the morning. The brothers couldn’t understand why LeSalle hadn’t told them more about the city they were staying in for the time being. There was clearly life that the Winchesters couldn’t have even imagined and it felt as though they were passing through a fairy tale and weren’t able to stop and smell the flowers. The hunt came first though and Dean grimly realized that after they passed out of the brightly colored buildings and to the gritty looking docks on the river. 

LeSalle threw his car into park and Dean pulled the Impala up beside him and they all got out. The smell of rotting fish guts lingered in the air and it almost made Dean want to throw up his breakfast, but LeSalle seemed unfazed as he made his way over to the taped off crime scene. Sam and Dean followed close behind him and tried not to breathe in.

“Ya think the fish is bad try smelling this boat,” one of the police officers took notice of Sam and Dean’s faces. “Ya two are either new to this job or haven’t been here before. But this one, ya seem like a seasoned veteran?”

“Damn right,” LeSalle smiled and flashed his fake badge. “Born and raised here, left for the job. I’m Agent Redley mind if me and my associates Agents Hanson and Langley take a look inside? We were called in after the third death and this here would be the fourth correct?”

“Correct,” the officer nodded and motioned the brothers and LeSalle inside. “Damn shame too this fella lived a normal life ya know. I knew him well. His name was Jimmy Keats and he basically kept ta himself. I don’t think he had any enemies.”

“Sometimes ya just never know,” LeSalle ducked under the doorway of the boat and Sam and Dean followed him. The air reeked of decaying flesh and something else the brothers couldn’t quite identify, but that LeSalle knew all too well. He kept it to himself though. “Any evidence pointing towards a suspect yet?”

“None yet,” the officer pulled back a curtain to show them where the body had been. “M.E. just took him up now. She took one look at him though and she shivered like a cat in water. She said he looked like he’d seen a bat outta Hell.”

Dean swallowed hard. What did this guy know about Hell?

“Well whatever he saw,” LeSalle stopped in front of the chair Jimmy had been in. “We’ll surely help ya find it. Is there any evidence that seems compelling enough ta maybe give ya’ll a clue?”

“Besides this guy’s extensive porn collection,” the officer shook his head. “Nothing, of course if anything changes...”

“Call me.” LeSalle handed the officer his fake business card and the policeman nodded and left them to their investigating. Dean immediately started to scour the area around the chair where the body had been as Sam went around to the front of the boat looking for monstrous DNA of any kind. LeSalle stood and stared at the chair, ignoring where Dean was and watching the scene play out in front of him in his head. He saw a slight struggle and the ghost responsible reaching into the man’s chest and pulling out his heart in a single clean swipe. That was what the blood was from. This was the second instance of a ghost becoming powerful enough to physically hurt a human. That was unheard of, even in New Orleans.

“Salle,” Dean broke him out his trance. Dean’s breath had gotten stuck in his throat and for a moment he could’ve sworn he’d seen LeSalle’s eyes change to a purple-ish color. He played it off as a trick of the light though and called out his name. “You good?”

“What,” LeSalle looked over at a confused Dean who he wasn’t ready to explain his little mental black out to. “Yeah I’m good. I was just observing.”

Dean didn’t buy it at first, but when he came up with no other logical explanation for what he’d supposedly seen he accepted the answer and nodded before pushing past LeSalle to where Sam was. Sam shook his head in disappointment at finding nothing and Dean sighed in frustration. LeSalle met the two out on the dock near the boat and all of them were grateful for the fresh fishy air. They’d take it any day over musty stale dead man stench. 

“What if we’re not looking for something physical,” LeSalle kept his words very coded lest the police overheard him. “But more invisible ta the naked eye.”

Dean and Sam waved thanks to the policemen and started off towards their vehicles. 

“You mean like a spirit?” Dean asked.

“Precisely,” LeSalle said. “I know what you boys are thinking, that something like that couldn’t hurt a person, but something strange is going on around here even for New Orleans and we gotta figure out what’s hurting my town before it gets worse.”

“I agree,” Sam nodded. “If we’re dealing with ghosts I’m gonna need records of the deaths in this city.”

“Ya sure ya up for that kinda headache?” LeSalle asked. “That’ll go back years, centuries even.”

“Well if we can try to find a connection it might not,” Sam explained. “One between the places, the victims, I don’t know something like that.”

“Sounds good,” LeSalle said. “The local library is two blocks over ya can’t miss it. I have some things I have ta do in town today. Hope ya don’t mind meeting me back at the house later on?”

“Not at all,” Sam answered. “C’mon Dean.”

Dean watched LeSalle as he got into his car and started it up, driving away from the docks and down the street before disappearing to the right. Something about the amount of running around alone he was doing didn’t sit right with Dean, but who was he to judge? The guy had a life other than hunting and he was probably a little busy now and again during jobs. Dean started up the Impala and drove off the other way towards the library.

Deacon Barnes sat in his pickup truck near the row of boats dragged up on land and dry docked. His eyes had followed LeSalle first and then Sam and Dean’s Impala as he debated which of them to follow. He started up his truck and inconspicuously rolled down the street following after LeSalle’s Mustang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Progress and Protection of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeSalle visits an old friend in hopes of gaining some insight on the case. Dean, Sam and Castiel have a revelation about who's really behind it all. And Loretta guards LeSalle's secret from his family before it's almost found out.

LeSalle took the street about halfway down to near his destination and parked. He didn’t want anyone knowing exactly where he was going after all. The air was thick with the smell of beignets and the sound of instruments in the gazebos nearby. He was happy they’d just able to rebuild almost everything since Hurricane Katrina had come through and decimated most of the town. LeSalle, Drew and Delilah with some help from Loretta had completely rebuilt their house brick by brick and panel by panel. It had been hard on the whole community, but they’d come back stronger and better than ever before and for that LeSalle loved the city he’d called home for years now. Their resilience after looking death in the eyes that was what he held in his highest regards. 

The bell on the door to the mystic shop jingled as LeSalle entered and he was immediately hit with the smell of every incent stick on the face of the earth. The one currently burning was Jasmine scented. The dream catchers that hung from the ceiling blew a little to the right when the door opened and closed behind him. There were various crystals of all kinds behind the glass display case at the counter and an abundance of hippie style clothing hanging from clothing racks nearby. 

“Amber,” LeSalle called out. “Are ya in?”

“Yeah,” a female voice replied and out stepped a dyed redhead with deep brown eyes and a fake diamond stud piercing in her nose. She broke into a smile when she saw him. “LeSalle Parker, I never thought I’d see ya again for awhile.”

“Here I am,” LeSalle smiled back and hugged her after she set the box she’d been carrying down. “In the flesh, how have ya been?”

“Getting along fine,” Amber replied, readjusting the strap of her Grateful Dead tank top as it fell off of her shoulder. “Rebuilding was a bitch, but I’ve gotten more customers than ever. Mostly tourists, but that still counts right?”

“Yeah that counts,” LeSalle laughed. “I know how much ya hate em though.”

“They mess with my Voodoo stuff,” Amber rolled her eyes. “Or they don’t know the true power of what they’re buying like I do.”

“Speaking of true power,” LeSalle lowered his voice a little in case anyone walked in. “I’m in need of ya expertise for a moment.”

Amber’s eyes had a green glint to them to compliment LeSalle’s purple. It was their mark as those who practiced called it. She looked over LeSalle’s shoulder and waited a moment before motioning for him to follow her through a beaded curtain that made the shape of a butterfly and into the back room. She turned the dimmed lights on and LeSalle looked around. It looked different since the hurricane. The ceiling was painted with the galaxy, each star as accurate as it got and the walls were white, but you couldn’t tell. On the ground were comforters and in the center was a small brick structure that resembled a small cook stove, but it was filled with small sticks that smelled slightly sulfuric. The room itself was warm, but inviting not overly hot and lingering marijuana smoke filled it. 

“The cops won’t mess with me,” Amber chuckled. “I’m too weird for their taste, for New Orleans even.”

“Just don’t get busted for pot,” LeSalle took a seat against a stack of large pillows under the Milky Way. “I do need ya sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Amber sat down across from him in front of the brick structure. “Why LeSalle didn’t ya mama ever teach ya about chivalry?” 

“Unfortunately no,” LeSalle joked with a hint of sadness lingering in his voice. “I had ta learn on my own.”

Amber threw a match into the sticks and they immediately went up in flames. The room was illuminated and then the flames went down a little. Amber said a few words and then the flames changed to a blue-ish color. 

“We’re ya looking for any spirits in particular?” she asked.

“No,” LeSalle replied. “I’m looking for answers. These spirits are killing and I wanna know why.”

“That’s a tall order.” Amber remarked.

“I know ya can do it.” LeSalle said.

“Damn right.” She smirked and begun her incantation.

“In brightest day and in blackest night, show me those who are of the light.”

The fire danced again and LeSalle watched as forms begun to take shape in the blue flames. It was like watching a Phoenix rise from the ashes, resurrecting their forms. He saw how some of them died as Amber, with her eyes closed, concentrated and tried to find the answer to his question from any of them. It was sort of painful in a way, watching as figures made of smoke were impaled with knives, shot with guns, and thrown into the various connecting waterways of the bayou. LeSalle wished he could put them all to rest right in that moment, but something told him that wouldn’t be as easy as it sounded with whatever was going on. 

“They aren’t talking,” Amber sighed in defeat. “But something is causing them distress.”

“What do ya mean?” LeSalle asked.

“Ya told me that there were two instances so far of ghosts attacking and killing people,” Amber explained. “Well it’s almost like they’re being forced ta do it.”

“But who could force a ghost to do anything, well besides us?” LeSalle asked.

“I don’t know,” Amber shook her head. “But it’s sad. These ghosts already have enough torment running through them. They don’t deserve this.”

“That’s why I need to figure why this is happening now.” LeSalle said. “Thanks Amber. What do I owe ya?”

“Letting me finally meet that man of yours,” Amber smirked and stood up as she heard the bell jingle again, signaling someone had walked inside the store. “We’ve been friends long enough. Don’t tell me ya haven’t told him about...ya?”

LeSalle swallowed hard. It was a hard road to tread. On one hand telling his family about what he practiced and what he was could lead to the wrong idea from them and even fear of him. On the other hand it could be the most liberating thing he’d ever done. LeSalle, however, decided to stick with the latter.

“One day maybe,” LeSalle replied. “But not today.”

“Those words are gonna be on ya damn tombstone boy,” Amber rolled her eyes. “Suit yourself.”

Amber walked out first calmly greeting the customer and asking if they needed help. LeSalle followed her and froze in place when he saw who it was.

“I’ve just come ta look around,” Deacon said, flashing a small smirk to LeSalle. “But thank ya. I think I found what I needed.”

“Oh really?” Amber asked. “Can I help ya wrap it up?”

LeSalle pushed past Deacon and went out the door. Deacon shook his head no and followed behind him. LeSalle walked swiftly to his car, about ready to pull out the keys when Deacon turned him around and shoved him up against his car, holding him so he couldn’t go away.

“Deacon, sweetheart we gotta stop meeting like this.” LeSalle chuckled.

“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me faggot,” Deacon sneered. “What’s ya damn business being in one of those Voodoo shops?”

“What’s ya damn business following me?” LeSalle shot back angrily.

“Ya hiding something,” Deacon narrowed his eyes. “Ya been hiding something since we first met and it ain’t good. Try as ya will I’m gonna figure it out.”

“As much as I appreciate ya strange obsession with me,” LeSalle pushed Deacon away so he could get off of the trunk of his car. “I appreciate my personal space more and I suggest ya don’t do that again.”

“What are you gonna do fag?” Deacon antagonized him. “What are you gonna do?”

“Nothing,” LeSalle walked away, rolling his eyes and getting into his car. He started it up and concentrated. Deacon’s belt snapped and suddenly his pants were around his ankles. Passerby were pointing and laughing and a red faced Deacon held them up with his hand after quickly pulling his jeans back up to his hips. “But ya might wanna get a new belt.”

“Why ya no good faggot loving douche,” Deacon went off. “Ya did this! I dunno how but ya did and I—“

LeSalle laughed loudly as he pulled out onto the street and drove off towards home. As fun as using his powers to pull down his enemy’s pants was the question he’d hoped to be answered by Amber was still on his mind, but a newer and more threatening one was coming about.

Who was forcing the spirits to do what they were doing if in fact someone was?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean and Sam were pulled over at a nearby picnic area since Castiel had randomly zapped into their back seat and promptly ‘given Dean a heart attack’ as the older Winchester had exclaimed before almost driving the Impala into a nearby ditch. The picnic table looked as though it hadn’t been used in years and was rotting away. They didn’t expect anyone to pass by or want to use it, which made it perfect for what Castiel had to say to them.

“Lilith is attempting to use the ghosts here to do her bidding,” Castiel explained. “I’m not sure how she’s doing it. It could be similar to what she used on the Witnesses that attacked you and Bobby, but Heaven is not sure.”

“Heaven’s not or you’re not,” Dean replied in his usual snarky tone towards Castiel when he didn’t have answers. Quite frankly he was sick of being jerked around by the angel, but at the same time he was glad to have him on their side if they could call it that. “Cuz it sounds like the latter?”

“Fine,” Castiel gave Dean a stare that honestly sent chills down his spine. “I am the one who is not sure. Heaven has been tracking the seals since the first one broke in Hell. We do not know if this is a seal that she is trying to break or a distraction she is causing in order to keep us from stopping her again.”

“Great,” Dean threw his arms up in frustration and sat down on the rotted wood of the picnic table seat. “So we could just be on a wild goose chase for no reason.”

“Is there anything you do know?” Sam asked in a tone unlike Dean’s. He’d been trying so hard to get on Castiel’s good side ever since the angel had showed indifference towards him over being unholy. Castiel had claimed Sam’s blood was tainted and Sam wanted more than anything to be the angel’s ally if not friend. 

“The spirits here are angry,” Castiel said. “Some of them were already in a state of unrest when they were forced to do the acts they have done.”

“Wait, did you say forced?” Dean asked.

“Yes they were forced to do what they have done,” Castiel nodded, forgetting about Dean’s outburst a few moments prior. He understood the man’s frustration and certainly after all he’d been through he could understand the pain in his eyes. “I have never heard of a ghost doing this before. As an angel I am in charge of seeing off souls when the reapers take them if I happen to be around. Even those that are angry and seeking revenge have not done it.”

“It’s rare,” Sam explained. “But it can happen. Spirits who are angry enough can physically manifest parts or all of their beings and kill their targets.”

“That explains why no one saw the ghost at that church,” Dean said. “Unless you’ve got a trained eye in the supernatural no one would know any different. Those church going Jesus junkies probably thought it was the work of some demon or something. C’mon Sammy we’ve got to get back to the house and tell the others what Cas told us.”

Dean stood up and walked over to the Impala. Sam was about to follow when Castiel touched his shoulder and he turned his head to look at the angel. His touch felt like fire under Sam’s skin, like he could just heal Sam of his darkness in an instant much less feel it, Castiel didn’t flinch though. 

“Sam,” Castiel said. “These spirits deserve rest and peace. If anyone can find out why this is happening it is Dean and you. Do not, however, count out the man whose house you are staying in.”

“LeSalle?” Sam asked. “Yeah he’s a good hunter.”

“There is more to LeSalle Parker than what meets the eye,” Castiel explained, letting go of Sam’s shoulder. “Do not count him out. If anyone could possibly understand what it is you are going through right now it is him.”

With that, Castiel flew away and vanished before Sam’s very eyes. It took the younger Winchester all, but two seconds to understand that what Castiel had said to him was regarding his powers and dark nature not the case. As skeptical as Sam was in the moment, he decided that maybe it would be best to talk to LeSalle alone regarding what Castiel had said when he got the chance. Dean fired up the engine of the Impala and the brothers started back down the road to LeSalle’s house.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Delilah sat at the kitchen table, reading over books of lore about ghosts and spirits as Drew paced back and forth thinking. Delilah chewed on the tip of her pen as Drew’s shoes clacked on the tile of the kitchen floor. Loretta was knitting on the couch in the front room.

“I swear ta God,” Delilah huffed and looked over at her friend. “If ya do not stop pacing I am going ta strangle ya in ya sleep.”

“It’s how I think,” Drew explained while rolling his eyes. “Honestly I’d think ya'd respect that since ya no closer ta figuring this out than me.”

“Oh shut ya mouth princess,” Delilah grumbled. “I’m trying as hard as I can.”

“Well so I am,” Drew turned around, expanding his pacing distance. “So I’d appreciate it if ya—“

Drew ended up flat on his stomach as he tripped over something seemingly imaginary to his eyes; Delilah stood up from the kitchen table and ran over to him checking to see if he was okay.

“I’m alright,” Drew said. “But what the hell?”

He saw a tiny notch in the wood that almost looked like a handle. Drew reached out to see if he could open it, but Loretta was by his side immediately lifting him to his feet.

“Darn floor,” Loretta calmly dismissed the idea Drew had in his mind about the supposed handle both he and Delilah had seen. “I’ve been ta meaning to call someone ta get that warp fixed. Why don’t ya go sit down and stop pacing so ya don’t trip again okay dearie?”

Drew nodded, skeptical of whether or not he’d imagined what he’d seen and went with Delilah back over to the kitchen table. Loretta made a beeline for her room, pretending to go call a carpenter. She knew eventually LeSalle’s family was going to find out his little secret, but she’d been loyal to his father in the time she’d served him and kept it from his wife. She had made the same promise to LeSalle and was determined that she had to uphold it. She just prayed that one day LeSalle would be brave enough to tell them the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the deaths pile up the brothers debate whether to let the others in on Eve's rise and the seals. Meanwhile LeSalle deals with more antagonizing from Deacon and his own realizations about the hunt.

The fifth death in a time frame of two weeks had occurred the morning after LeSalle had spoken to his friend Amber about the spirits. He didn’t understand why they were acting out. Spirits did not get angry unless they had a reason to be, knowledge he’d learned thanks to his father’s training and his own self teaching through thousands upon thousands of books of lore. Even now as he stood with Dean and Drew at the latest scene he was overcome with the sense that something just wasn’t right. Drew stepped lightly into the house where the three people had been slaughtered in the same way as the priest in LeSalle’s place of worship. The police were too busy to notice Drew searching for signs of the spirit and Dean checking the air with his EMF detector. LeSalle snuck a peek at the living room where most of the blood still remained and would probably never come out of the wood floors. 

LeSalle sighed as he took the stairs to the second crime scene where a young girl had been murdered by the spirit. When LeSalle ducked under the yellow tape in front of her bedroom he determined she couldn’t have been more than seven years old. He took a shaky breath and bit his lip at the thought of such a young life being taken away so soon. He walked over to the window and ran his fingers across the edge. Outside Drew was talking to the neighbors and witnesses who’d’ called the police. He could only imagine Dean was downstairs trying to find some evidence of where the spirit had gone. LeSalle looked over at the bed where a stuffed dog rested by the pillows. He picked it up and stared into its black bead eyes that were smeared with dried blood along with the whole right side of the toy. He felt this fire begin to boil up in the pit of his stomach, but LeSalle calmed himself. If he let his power take over uncontrolled he could’ve done dastardly things to the crime scene and to everyone in the house investigating. 

“Why are y’all doing this,” LeSalle asked no one in particular, hoping that if there was a spirit left in the vicinity he’d get an answer. “What is ya problem?”

LeSalle heard a small creak in where the foundation was adjusting to the heat, but there was more to it. He was drawn closer to where the old house was settling and his keen and trained eyes fixated on tiny scratches on the baseboard. They were fairly recent and they formed a few choice and chilling words that sent the cold right up LeSalle’s spine.

“She rises, thus we rise with her.”

The girl had been found near the closet and if LeSalle put two and two together he theorized that her nails were going to broken with dried blood on them after the medical examiner did his job. For the parents had been the kill, the girl had simply been the messenger. The messenger for whomever ‘she’ was and somehow LeSalle knew he didn’t truly ever want to find out.

“I figured I’d find ya ass here.” LeSalle spun around to see Deacon entering the room. 

“Touché,” LeSalle replied, taking a few steps away from what he’d been looking at and maneuvering around Deacon as he entered the bedroom. “I thought I smelled a rat.”

“I love it when ya try to come up with good insults,” Deacon smirked. “It’s almost poetic in a way.”

“At least I don’t run around calling everyone a faggot,” LeSalle scoffed. “That’s real original let me tell ya.”

“Ya just lucky I didn’t run into ya little boyfriend out there,” Deacon motioned to the window and to Drew who was finishing up interviews with witnesses to the crime. “I bet he’d have cracked like a hard boiled egg on a hot summer day.”

“You leave him out of this.” LeSalle replied defensively with a menacing glare.

“Then stay off my case,” Deacon warned him. “And we’ll call it even. I’ll leave pretty boy alone and ya get gone got it?”

“Ya lucky I speak Neanderthal,” LeSalle said. “Or that statement of yours might have gotten misconstrued.”

Deacon practically growled in anger and shoved LeSalle out of the room, his shoulder hitting hard against the door frame and he cursed in pain. He could handle Deacon’s rude comments and snide remarks when they were directed at him, but the second anyone insulted Drew he went into full on protect mode. Drew was a seasoned hunter, but he was sensitive when it came to words. Humans wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him easier than monsters ever could and that was what worried LeSalle the most about the man he loved. LeSalle begrudgingly left the room, never mind what Deacon found even if it was the same thing, he had what he needed to get one step further in the game.

If only he could figure out whom ‘she’ was?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

“I apologize for my brother’s frivolous and frequent attempts to sleep with you.” Sam said to Delilah as the pair sat on the porch of her house reading over books of lore about spirits. Not that it got them any closer to figuring anything out, but Sam was still waiting for the word from Dean to tell any of the people hosting their stay about what Castiel the angel had told the brothers. 

“Well that’s random,” Delilah replied and took a sip of the lemonade Loretta had made for both of them. She claimed it was thinking juice and that it was getting too hot and they needed to stay hydrated. “Thank ya for ya concern Sam, but I think I can handle a guy making passes at me.”

“I’m sorry that it happens enough for it to be an issue.” Sam smiled over at her.

“Ya sweet Sam,” Delilah said, setting her glass back down on the table in front of her. “M’surprised ya not hitched yourself.”

“My girlfriend died.” Sam swallowed hard. He hadn’t wanted to talk about Jess ever again. It was too painful, much less he hadn’t wanted to be so blunt, but it had just come out. 

“Oh,” Delilah’s voice turned slightly solemn, which was what Sam had been afraid of. “I’m sorry Sam. I really am. I’ve lost a lot of people in ma life and I understand how hard it is ta let someone like that go.”

Sam remained silent.

“I guess that was stupid word choice,” she continued. “Ya didn’t let her go. I meant ta say it’s painful to see, ta watch, anyone go off into that nether world we’ve only heard about in books or Sunday school. I’m sure she’s watching over ya though.”

“She wouldn’t be real proud of what I’ve been doing lately...” Sam thought before he actually replied with a much less cryptic answer.

“I sure hope so,” Sam replied. “I need it some days.”

“I know right,” she chuckled a little. “Some days are harder than others, especially in this business.”

“Is hunting how you met LeSalle?” Sam considered it a fair question. He knew so little about the man who was hosting them and he figured if he was going to learn anything it’d be from his best friend. 

“Nah,” she explained. “I met him in some bar way out in the boonies here. He was in between jobs and so was I. He surprised me by not hitting on me and he even bought the rest of my drinks for the night. We started ta talk about New Orleans and how we’d both grown up where we had and how we were determined ta stay stuck there for the rest of our lives. He had succeeded in that by staying in New Orleans and I hadn't when I left my hometown in Illinois. I found it honestly refreshing ta meet someone else who thought sort of like me. I kept running into him and ultimately I thought it was by pure chance, but I think it was just because I was living out of a motel in town and he managed ta find me again and again. Eventually he found out I was homeless, I’d been kicked out by my mom ya see, so he brought me home with him and I’ve stayed here ever since.”

“It takes a lot of balls to go home with some random stranger and not feel the slightest feeling of ‘oh my God I’m going to get killed’.”

“I’ve never been the smartest girl in the tool shed,” Delilah laughed and smirked. “I took a chance, a big risk at that, but it turned out just fine.”

“Is there a reason LeSalle is the way he is?” Sam asked his final question that had been haunting him.

“Ya sure do like ta pry don’t ya?” she replied.

“I like to know about the people I work with.” Sam said for it seemed plausible enough.

“Every man and woman has their demons and their secrets,” Delilah explained. “He’s secretive. There are things I know he keeps from even me and Drew, but I’m sure it’s for good reasons. I’ve never pried too deeply and I know he won’t ever pry too deeply with me either.”

“I understand,” Sam nodded. He really did. He knew what it was like to not tell somebody close to him something. He was doing that exact thing to Dean right now with the demon blood. “I really do. I’m happy for you though, that you two have each other.”

Delilah was about to pick her book back up when she heard the crunching of tires in the gravel driveway and the sound of a car engine being cut off.

“Speaking of Salle,” she stood up and Sam followed suit. “I do believe by the way he’s storming up ta the house he might have something he wants ta tell all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Spilled Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean overhears LeSalle talking to Loretta about a rather interesting aspect of himself. Meanwhile Deacon has a firsthand encounter with the exact thing he's been hunting with deadly results.

“The girl killed was a pawn for the person or entity behind this,” LeSalle explained to his group of housemates as he paced back and forth in the front room. “I still don’t know who or what it is, but it’s using ghosts ta kill its victims.”

“That’s just great,” Drew chuckled, sarcasm bleeding through his voice. “Any ideas anyone?”

“What did the writing on the wall say?” Sam asked, LeSalle had mentioned writing when he’d gone to see the body and the crime scene with the brothers. 

“It said “She rises, thus we rise with her”.” LeSalle shrugged. “I have no idea what it means, but it doesn’t sound good that’s for sure.”

“So we start digging,” Delilah stood up from the couch. “We find out anyone who’s heard of anything weird or we could always go ta the source and try ta summon this bitch.”

“No!” Sam and Dean both exclaimed and everyone gave them looks. Sam coughed and Dean cleared his throat.

“What my brother and I were trying to say,” Sam changed the subject from their outburst to a possible solution. “We shouldn’t bring anything that’s killing people to your house. If we’re gonna summon it we need to go elsewhere.”

“Yeah that’s a great idea,” Drew spoke up. “Cuz ya know we kinda sleep here?”

Dean sighed a bit at Drew’s sort of innocence. Sure he was in the life, but the man was the sweetest and the most sensitive of the bunch. He could understand why LeSalle loved him, but he honestly didn’t want him around when Lilith came around. That was another thing; they had to eventually tell LeSalle it was Lilith behind all of the killings. Castiel wouldn’t like it, but Dean had always loved challenging authority from a young age and he wasn’t afraid to do so again. Especially when their newly made friends were in potential danger too.

“I say we sleep on it tonight,” LeSalle said. “Then we’ll figure it out tomorrow before more people die.”

Everyone seemed to agree to the idea and disbanded. Drew practically bounded up the stairs claiming he was going to take a shower. Delilah retired to her room to read. Sam went to his to go to sleep and Dean stayed on the couch and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Dean did sleep for a good half hour before voices from the kitchen woke him up.

“Drew tripped over the handle ta ya little lair down there,” Loretta said. Dean lifted his head ever so slightly to see she was talking to LeSalle. He laid it back down so that neither of them saw him. “Sooner or later he’s gonna find out. They both are.”

“My mom never knew,” LeSalle replied. “My dad kept it from her. I can do the same.”

“For how long,” Loretta asked. “Because last time I checked lying ta family doesn’t go over so well.”

“It’s for their own good that they don’t know about me,” LeSalle said with determination. “The shit I do is too dangerous.”

“They’re hunters,” Loretta sipped the coffee she consumed to stay up late with LeSalle. “They do dangerous things every day too. Besides I’m sure if ya house guests knew they’d understand. Ya not a bad man.”

“M’just a good man with tainted blood,” LeSalle sighed as he stared down at the floor where the handle stuck up just enough for him to grab it with one finger, but also so that it wasn’t typically visible to the naked eye. “If I tamper too much this time who knows what I’ll summon?”

Summon? Dean felt dread wash over him like a waterfall. The exact reason LeSalle had spoken was why Dean stayed at motels and didn’t work with other hunters. He never knew what they were hiding. LeSalle was something, sure he was a man, but there was something darker to him that he was either fighting or he didn’t want to admit to even the man he loved. That sent up a small warning flag to Dean right there. He determined it was best to sleep on it as had been suggested before, but he’d be keeping an eye on LeSalle Parker for the remainder of his and Sam’s time in New Orleans.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Deacon Barnes sat with two of his buddies, Hus Matthews and Tyler Bates in a boathouse restaurant on the bayou playing cards, drinking and smoking. Deacon had a winning hand and had yet to throw it down. He was getting some sort of satisfaction from watching his friends bet more money over and over again and lose large amounts. He watched as Hus threw down his cards.

“I quit man,” Hus coughed from the smoke around him. “I’m down like a hundred. I gotta Saints game ta bet on tomorrow too.”

“Suit yourself pansy,” Tyler laughed and Deacon chuckled. “We’re gonna play til we’re drained.”

“Speakin’ a drained,” Hus replied. “I gotta drain the lizard. I’ll be back.”

Hus walked out the front door and Deacon and Tyler went back to playing before they heard a scream about ten minutes after. Deacon grabbed his knife and Tyler cocked his gun. They both ran towards the door of the restaurant and then outside into the warm and muggy New Orleans night air. All was silent for a few moments until Deacon turned around to face something straight out of his worst nightmares. There was a ghost and it was holding a gutted Hus by his foot and smirking evilly at Deacon and Tyler. The ghost advanced on them and Tyler tried to run before she snapped his neck abruptly and he fell to the grass. Deacon stared, horrified.

“Ya waited too long,” the ghost said in an eerie voice. “We rise because she will tonight. And there isn’t a thing ya alone can do ta stop us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeSalle is in for the two hardest decisions of his life when Deacon comes to him panicked and looking for help and when he realizes he's forced to reveal his greatest secret to everyone around him.

“I’m surprised ya didn’t succumb ta her charms,” LeSalle remarked. “Although I’m not quite sure who she is.”

“Let’s just say I’m stronger than most,” Sarah, LeSalle’s ghost friend said as she sat with him on the porch off of his and Drew’s bedroom. “Like I told ya before I’d rather be useful in my afterlife.”

“I wish I could’ve found ya body,” LeSalle sighed. The ghost, Sarah, she’d been a young girl who’d been assaulted and then killed. Her body had been thrown into the bayou and no one had ever found it. “So ya wouldn’t have to be useful, just resting.”

“Ya been kind ta me, most people would run from a ghost,” Sarah looked over through the blowing curtains at Drew who was sleeping soundly in the bed. “Ya telling me he still doesn’t know?”

“That I’m a Warlock,” LeSalle asked. “No he doesn’t. It’s better that way.”

“I thought relationships worked better if there weren’t secrets,” Sarah looked over the edge of the balcony at the wooded backyard below. LeSalle’s homemade knife throwing range was damp with dew from the muggy night air. “Call me old fashioned if you like.”

“I hide it from him,” LeSalle explained as he leaned his right leg over the edge and bent his left one, resting his left arm on it. The bottom of his pajama pants blew in the slight, but warm breeze. “Because it’s safer for him, I don’t want him ta hate what I am. He hunts things like me.”

“Ya are a man,” Sarah placed her hand on his and he looked up at her. “I have watched over ya house for years and I’ve never seen an ounce of hostility in ya. These powers ya learned, inherited from ya father. They are all in how ya use them. Ya a hunter first and a Warlock second. That’s the way it’s always been because ya never allowed it ta be any different. And one day, maybe soon, ya won’t be able to protect ya family from this all fired secret that ya hold. You’ll have to use it.”

“LeSalle!” a voice harshly whispered from below and LeSalle looked down to see the one person he’d least have expected.

“Ah the cavalry showed up,” LeSalle replied sarcastically. “We’re not accepting applications. Ya can leave now.”

“Nah man ya don’t understand,” Deacon looked truly terrified, something that even LeSalle had to pause to take in. He sensed immediately something was not right. “T-They’re coming. They know I know! She’s coming!”

“Sallie,” Drew groggily said and Sarah vanished before he could see her. Drew walked out to the balcony and looked at the cause of the disturbance. “What’s going on?”

LeSalle paused a moment. Here his sworn enemy was in his backyard practically begging for his assistance. Though it went against every fiber of his being, LeSalle determined there were bigger forces at work that needed to be dealt with that just the likes of Deacon Barnes. 

“Fine,” LeSalle begrudgingly replied to Deacon down below. “Come ta the front door. No tricks or ya ass is getting shot understood?”

Deacon frantically nodded and then ran around front. LeSalle disappeared from the balcony and started off down the stairs. Drew was confused, but he followed diligently behind LeSalle. LeSalle stopped in his tracks when he ran into Dean, who was already awake and seemingly waiting for him.

“I heard you and Loretta,” Dean’s tone was accusatory and he looked as though he was distrusting of the man before him. “You’ve got things to tell us?”

“Later,” LeSalle pushed past Dean. “Honestly probably sooner rather than later, but not right this second.”

He opened the front door and Deacon came scrambling into the front room. He fell to the floor in blood splattered clothes and with eyes the size of the moon. He stared up at LeSalle and Drew snaked away from him. Delilah and Sam both came out of their rooms, confused beyond belief. Delilah’s eyes narrowed and she stomped over to Deacon, hell bent on giving him a piece of her mind. LeSalle stuck out his arm and stopped her, looking her in the eyes and telling her to stop without a word. She gave him a look, but stopped what she was doing.

“I-It’s ghosts.” Deacon swallowed hard, still shaking from his encounter. LeSalle had never seen the man scared ever.

“Yeah genius,” Delilah retorted, getting in her jab. “Tell us something we don’t know.”

“There’s too many of ‘em,” Deacon explained as best he could as he shakily got to his feet. “Ghosts that is. There’s too many of ‘em at a time. They’re coming from the old Boathouse Restaurant. I was there with my buddies. Hus he went outside to piss and we heard a scream and we went outside and he was dead. Ghost killed Tyler too and I saw more of ‘em coming out of this portal of sorts.”

“So like an invasion of ghosts?” Drew asked the first words he’d spoken to Deacon in a long time. 

“Yeah I guess ya could call it that.” Deacon nodded before noticing LeSalle was staring at him. “What are ya looking at?”

“I just love the irony of this,” LeSalle stepped forward and looked Deacon in the eyes. “The snarky overconfident anti hero asking the help of his worst enemy. I find it comical, but there’ll be time for me ta gloat later. Right now, we’ve got a city to defend.”

“And pray tell Salle,” Delilah crossed her arms and stared at him. “How are we supposed ta do that?” 

“Easy,” LeSalle said. “We’re hunters.”

LeSalle took a deep breath before opening the hatch to his secret basement. There was no turning back now and he figured if they were going to know. They might as well know when they were going to need it most.

“So I say we do it the old fashioned way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Gearing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals the real reason the spirits are rising. LeSalle finally reveals what he is. And the hunters gear up for the battle ahead.

“Ultimately I wish ya had told me this sooner,” LeSalle said to Dean as the group followed LeSalle down the stairs leading to his secret room. Which everyone was still questioning how it was even possible. “But then again I’d be as clueless as I was now.”

“We should’ve told you yes,” Dean sighed. “But this was Sammy and my fight up until now. Now this Eve bitch is here and she’s wreaking havoc on your little city and I’d like to know how exactly you think you’re going to stop her.”

“First of all I may not have gone ta college,” Deacon said. “But I know how the water table works around here. How is this possible?”

“Fairy dust,” LeSalle replied as he turned the lights on to reveal all of his witchcraft supplies and occult books and junk lying around. He felt more vulnerable than he ever had before. He could see Drew and Delilah’s eyes on the back of his neck as he went over to walls of weapons nearby and starting scanning them. “It’s an enchantment room or else it wouldn’t exist. Ma father had one and now I do.”

“I always knew there was something weird about ya and ya family.” Deacon replied.

“Lemme guess,” LeSalle grabbed a rather sharp looking knife and pocketed it. “Ya daddy told ya lies about my family. It was a nice night, warm even. And even warmer because the flames rose so damn high on my roof that it took the whole house down. My family went with it. Don’t think I don’t know and don’t think I’m helping ya because we’re suddenly friends in the same dangerous situation.”

LeSalle thrust the knife at Deacon and Deacon stumbled a bit, seeing the bitterness in the man’s eyes as he walked back over to get more weapons. 

“Save ya apologies for a man who cares,” LeSalle grabbed a larger knife and handed it to Dean. “Because I sure ain’t him.”

Deacon swallowed hard and sort of slunk back. Delilah and Drew stayed quiet, but were clearly in shock of his reaction. LeSalle was typically docile and his words were rarely so harsh, even to a man he had a long running feud with. LeSalle turned to face his group of friends and family which were clearly waiting for an explanation to his behavior and what he’d just revealed to them, but there was time to explain later or as they went.

“Clearly this bitch messed with the wrong man,” LeSalle explained. “She may have gotten Deacon’s little gal pals, but Eve whoever the hell she is won’t get ta us. I say we take her head on. With all of our combined strength we may just be able ta throw her off and take her down.”

“Are you insane?!” Drew exclaimed. “I hate ta question you Sallie, but this time I am! She’ll skin us alive before we even get near her!”

“She took down Hus and Tyler because they were mere men,” LeSalle said. “She ain’t met anything like me yet.”

Drew’s look was exactly what LeSalle had been worried about if he revealed his secret to his family. Drew was staring at him like he was some sort of animal behind bars in a zoo. LeSalle was sort of hurt that the man he loved so dearly was looking at him in such a way, but he couldn’t worry about that when there was so much more at stake, like the fate of the entirety of New Orleans, Louisiana. Delilah was giving a similar look. Dean was too, but his was weathered like he’d seen it before. Deacon looked confused and terrified all the same. Sam looked at LeSalle as if he’d been where the southern hunter was and it was comforting in a strange sort of way. LeSalle motioned for them all to follow him up the stairs with their respective weapons and outside to the awaiting cars. 

Dean and Sam made their way over towards the Impala with Drew, who’d chosen to go with them, something else which slightly upset LeSalle, but he didn’t vocalize it. Delilah and Deacon went with LeSalle in his Fastback and he started it up with haste, motioning for Dean to follow him down the road towards the city. Dean started up the Impala and took off after the vintage Mustang in front of him.

“What is he,” Drew murmured, half asking a question and half trying to contemplate it. “And why didn’t he tell us?”

“He was probably scared,” Sam replied and Drew jumped a little, not realizing Sam had been listening. “When there’s something you want to tell someone, but you can’t it eats away on you, but sometimes people have their reasons for keeping secrets.”

Dean wondered if Sam was speaking from experience, but he didn’t speak up. Instead he kept his eyes focused on the winding dirt road ahead of him as he followed LeSalle into the heart of the city.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The city was overrun by ghostly figures and LeSalle could barely comprehend where to start as he and his passengers exited his now parked car. Dean parked right behind him and his passengers joined behind LeSalle and Delilah. The woman of the group gave her oldest friend a look of determination even though she still had a number of questions to ask him. LeSalle nodded and at his command everyone drew the weapons he’d given them. As hunters they were all confused as to why they didn’t have a single element of iron in or on them. 

“Just trust me,” LeSalle drew his blade as well and looked in the direction of the ghosts, before whistling and getting them to look over. “Come and get us!”

Both the ghosts and the hunters charged at one another on an eerily deserted street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	11. The Calvary Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeSalle leads a front against the spirits and their leader Eve with some help with his friend Amber.

LeSalle took the straight shot ahead of him and looked into the eyes of one of the spirits before taking his weapon and firing at her. She howled in pain as the salt rounds made their way into her viscous being and she vanished without a trace. Delilah ran close behind him, covering his behind and Drew was tailing the group with Dean, Sam and Deacon. LeSalle didn’t really enjoy the thought of his lifetime ‘worst enemy’ being out of his sight, but then he remembered Deacon had come to him seeking help so he put their less than friendly relationship behind him as he blasted round after round of salt at angry spirits coming at his band of hunters. He’d known their guns would be prepped with all kinds of things to ward off ghosts and other creatures that went bump in the night. He’d given them the knives as a precautionary weapon lest a ghost get too close to them. 

He heard Delilah curse under her breath as she tripped over an uplifted piece of concrete and fell. LeSalle stopped immediately, motioning for the others to run past him as he helped Delilah to her feet. She gasped as a spirit took form right behind LeSalle and he spun his head around just long enough to see her malevolent face contorting and twisting in rage as she reached for his arm. LeSalle knocked her away and unsheathed his knife. Delilah was at his back now and she too had drawn her weapon as three more ghosts had surrounded them and were waiting to attack. LeSalle cursed under his breath, but then looked straight into the eyes of the ghost which had tried to touch him and she recoiled. She could see the hint of purplish haze in his eyes. She may have been long dead, but most spirits knew of the power Warlocks had over them. 

“That’s right,” LeSalle said to her. “I could make ya my bitch, but I’d rather kill ya again first.”

LeSalle thrust his knife at the spirit and it went straight through her before she shrieked and dissipated. Delilah followed suit as she slashed at the other two, rotating in a circle with LeSalle. It was one of their oldest fighting techniques they broke out only when they really needed to. The pair successfully vanquished all the spirits for the time being and took off after the rest of the group. 

“Ya couldn’t have though ta tell me any of this before now,” Delilah said as they sprinted to keep up, bringing the knives down on the spirits which manifested in their path. “I mean c’mon Salle I’m ya best friend for God’s sake!”

“Ya think I’d have loved for my only family ta see me as a freak for the rest of my basically eternal life?” LeSalle asked her and Delilah was immediately hit with a wall of emotion. She couldn’t believe LeSalle would even suggest that Drew and she would hate him or see him differently. “I’d have become nothing more than something we all hunt. Besides I think now’s hardly the time ta be lecturing me when we have a city ta save.”

LeSalle couldn’t tell if Delilah was hurt by his words, but if she was she hid it well. Her normal stoic look returned and she followed him as though they were in any other hunt. Her eyes were fixed on their third family member Drew who was busy tangling with a ghost. LeSalle swooped in and slashed through the spirit in a clean sweep before continuing his running. 

“Keep up Drewby,” LeSalle laughed a little, it wasn’t one of humor though more of circumstance. Drew gave him an annoyed, but relieved look before joining in the trio. It felt like they were whole once again, hunting again and taking life by the horns before they’d all go get a beer, but LeSalle feared if they didn’t act soon there was going to be no beer involved ever again. “Ya getting slow in your old age!”

“Oh shut it Sallie,” Drew used LeSalle’s pet name, more so for he was afraid of the outcome of their latest hunt too. “I’m not even thirty yet!”

Delilah laughed too, more so because of circumstance too and the trio caught up with Dean, Sam and Deacon who had just finished eliminating a group of spirits and Deacon motioned for them to follow him in the direction of the restaurant where his friends had died. LeSalle took the reins, moving swiftly around the side of the restaurant in the shadows hoping they wouldn’t be seen. He caught sight of movement and narrowed his eyes. He turned the corner, gun raised and almost fired when the figure held its hands up and nearly yelled his ear off.

“Damn it LeSalle Parker,” Amber, his friend said in a harsh whisper after cursing at him. “Ya could’ve killed me!”

“Amber,” LeSalle asked. “The hell are ya doing here?”

“I felt a disturbance,” she explained. “Ya know the kind OUR kind can only feel? So I investigated. There’s a damn lot a ghosts out there and something is bringing ‘em up from their graves.”

“Yeah well as glad as I am ta be seeing someone else like me,” LeSalle sheathed his gun. “Ya shouldn’t be here. Ya could get killed.”

“So could ya,” she retorted and began to follow him back around the corner. “I wanna help. There’s only so much those hunters can do. It’s our time ta shine, whether they know what ya are or not and—“

LeSalle’s jaw twitched in way she could easily identify as nervousness.

“They know,” Amber was putting piece by piece together. “But ya don’t want them ta see ya do it. Damn it LeSalle it ain’t like ya jerkin off! Ya know what we can do ta get rid of these things and ya just too afraid ta finally use those powers ya daddy gave ya.”

LeSalle pushed Amber up against the wall, holding her by her collar and he glared at her. He didn’t want to waste any more time than he’d already wasted arguing with his Witch friend, but he wanted to set her straight before they went in head first.

“We use our powers as a last resort,” LeSalle instructed her with a demanding tone that could’ve easily made her insides melt with fear. “We do not use them before then. Trust me we’ll know when the last resort is. Until then we both are gonna fight like hunters. Ya hear me?”

“Loud and clear Colombo,” Amber replied. “Now put me down we’re wasting time.”

LeSalle let her go and the pair trudged around the corner back to his group of ready hunters. He introduced Amber as his friend, not going into the details of her job or her bloodline which they shared where the Dark Arts were concerned. LeSalle simply motioned for everyone to form a circle and they all discussed their plan.

“We go in clean,” LeSalle said. “We come out clean. Our ultimate goal is ta close the portal that Eve bitch is letting these spirits through. Don’t get hurt and don’t die understand?”

Everyone nodded and Deacon looked a little like he might pee his pants. LeSalle considered it poetic justice if he did and lined up in front of everyone before counting down as the group advanced quickly on the unsuspecting spirits and sprung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	12. Armaggedan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeSalle and the others fight valiantly against the ghosts and Eve until she throws a monkey wrench into the battle, forcing LeSalle to make an important choice.

LeSalle felt his heart beating loudly against his rib cage. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of all of the stupid things he’d done in his life. This had to be by far one of the stupidest. He cocked the salt round filled gun he held in his left hand and jumped out from behind the abandoned restaurant with Amber, Sam and Dean behind him. He’d instructed Drew, Deacon and Delilah to go around the other side and try to wipe out the ghosts over there before they went for the source of their coming back to life. One of the ghosts went for LeSalle, but he dodged her and shot salt right through the middle of her. She shrieked and dissipated before him. 

“Get the ones that come at ya,” he yelled over the sound of the swirling wind which had just picked up. “I’m gonna try ta get ta the source!”

LeSalle took the muddy path around the sign advertising what the place used to be and prayed to God the ghosts didn’t follow. Dean and the others had created quite the diversion at the moment. Dean and Sam were struggling, back to back with the ghosts coming at them like venomous snakes in the grass. Delilah, Drew and Deacon were fighting like old pros and considering the first monster LeSalle had ever seen Drew fight was a ghost he wasn’t surprised. Amber was debating using her powers or not until LeSalle shot her a look and she lowered her hands. She gave him a pissed look back and pulled out the knife she always carried instead. 

LeSalle continued on the path towards the site of the ghosts’ resurrection and quietly crept around to get a better look at it. The ghosts were coming up out of the shed nearby the restaurant like some sort of portal was letting them out. LeSalle could only assume Eve was behind all of it. A determined look crossed his face and he stepped into the threshold that was the area of the portal, but someone stopped him. He could’ve easily pushed her arm away from him, but he didn’t. For he felt the power she had surging through her in just that one arm touch. He looked her way and she smirked in response.

“I don’t think so.” Eve said and pinned him up against the tree with one fluid movement. 

“So,” LeSalle replied calmly though he struggled against her invisible grasp. “You’re the southern belle bitch who’s been messing up ma town? I must say I pictured you taller?”

“Oh cut it,” she sneered. “You’re the meddling man who’s been messing up my plans aren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged,” LeSalle smirked. “Court dismissed. Now let me go.”

“Like I said before I don’t think so,” Eve replied. “See I can’t have you or those Winchester brothers foiling my perfect plan for world domination now can I?”

“So that’s ya angle,” LeSalle struggled even more as if his wrists and feet were bound. “Look lady I’m not too keen on the whole world being ruled by anyone, a psychopath none the less, but still I’m afraid I’m going ta have ta do anything in ma power ta stop ya.”

“Anything hmm,” Eve smirked and looked over at LeSalle’s friends and Deacon who were battling her hordes of menacing spirits terrorizing the area. “I’d be happy ta test that little theory.”

Eve snapped her fingers and she disappeared. LeSalle was released from the tree and the ghosts began to come out even faster. The hunters were being overwhelmed and LeSalle ran over to try and help. He was caught between unleashing a power no one had ever seen, his family included, and fighting the things the old fashioned way. He stuck with a knife to start and started sliding it cleanly through the spirits’ middles as they went past him. His mind reeled at over a hundred miles an hour and he tried to formulate what she’d meant before she’d disappeared so suddenly. Before long his answer came as a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey there LeSalle,” Eve said, in Drew’s body and with a smirk on his face. “Wanna go now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	13. Choices And Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeSalle is forced to fight Eve in Drew's body if he's ever going to beat her. Will he make the right choices to keep his partner and the others safe?

All LeSalle could see was the night he’d met the possessed man before him. The air had been cool just as it was now and the breeze had been ever so slight. The stars had twinkled like tiny lighting bugs in the night sky and there had been a ghost on the loose similar to their situation now:

LeSalle had barely registered the sight of the man next to him before he’d hit the gravestone with a deafening crack. The man had definitely broken something if not sprained it. LeSalle had jumped into action, using the man’s current state (he was passing out) as an opportunity to whisper an enchantment and put the bitch of a ghost away in the afterlife where she belonged. LeSalle sprinted over to the other hunter who’d lost his gun in the battle. It was lying nearby in the dewy grass. LeSalle carefully rolled him over onto his back and inspected him. LeSalle had to admit he was gorgeous, but that was beside the point. He gingerly touched the small cut on the hunter’s freckle laden cheek and wiped it clean as the blood ran down his chin. The hunter groaned and LeSalle took a step back. 

“What happened?” he asked, still dazed from the blow.  
“Ya got thrown into a tombstone ya idiot.” LeSalle chuckled.

That had been the defining moment in the beginning of what would become their relationship.

This was not the man he’d dated before him. This was Eve wreaking havoc on the inside of Drew’s body and his mind. LeSalle could only imagine how she was poisoning his thoughts. Drew’s eyes weren’t even his own, they were cold and emotionless. Well, there was only one emotion, evil. 

“He can’t hear you,” Eve said, his smirk growing wider. “So don’t bother trying to talk to him. Your precious boy will be long gone by the time I’m done with this body and this town.”

“Ya let him go or else.” LeSalle glared and white hot anger shot through him.

“Or else what,” Eve asked. “You’ll use those wizard powers on me Harry Potter? I don’t think so. I think you are your friends need to just stop.”

She snapped her fingers and the hunters were left completely helpless. Their legs were frozen and they were only able to move the upper half of their bodies. Dean grunted and struggled against Eve’s spell, but found it was useless. Sam shot a glare her way. Delilah was furious. Amber was hiding, but looking at LeSalle, waiting for his move. And Deacon was fighting back hard.

“Ya let ma town go,” Deacon yelled. “And ya let them go!”

“Why Deacon Barnes,” Eve went over to him and rubbed under his chin with one finger, making him look into her eyes. “Is that any way to talk to a lady? Didn’t you mama raise you as a good Christian boy?”

“Yeah she did,” Deacon clenched his teeth, trying to look away from her. “And now I’ve seen everything from sinners ta Hell.”

“Oh buddy you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Dean thought. “I’m about to live it once this whole mess is over.”

“Let me get this straight, you’re about to die,” Eve retorted. “And you still don’t like or trust one of the only men left to save you all? That’s not very Christian of you.”

“Oh and what would you know about being Christian?” Sam yelled.

“Sammy Winchester,” Eve smirked. “I could kiss you. Just not in this body. I think it would make your new friend mad, but still I can’t believe I’m meeting the prodigal son ahead of time.”

“Prodigal son,” Dean asked. “Sammy what’s she talking about?”

“Is it making you stronger Sam?” she asked, circling around him as if he were her prey. “You’ve been without it so long though I can tell you’re jonesing for it.” 

Sam was trying hard not to think about the demon blood. His veins ached for it. He longed for the taste of it hot and thick running down his throat. He was practically about to slice open the vein of the body Eve possessed and drink hers, but he restrained himself. He didn’t need Dean knowing. Dean was staring at him and waiting for an explanation, but Sam kept his mouth shut and Eve only chuckled in response to their exchange.

“Salle,” Amber whispered from behind a nearby long since empty dumpster. “Get over here while she’s not lookin’.”

LeSalle ducked behind the dumpster and met on the ground with Amber. She was almost irate at him.

“Ya told me ta hold out,” she said in a harsh whisper. “Ya told me ta wait ta use our powers. Well now that bitch has everyone, but us in her clutches and I say we need ta act now! There’s nothing stopping us, nothing but ya.”

LeSalle swallowed hard. He couldn’t defend his actions or his thoughts. It was true. He was the only thing holding them back from using their powers. For years he’d only dabbled in the art of Dark Magic. He’d only used it for good such as locating hunts and gathering information among the restless spirits who haunted New Orleans and saw everything that went on. He’d never once used it in such a mass quantity (though he had the ability) and he’d never once used it in front of his family. 

“Ya always been so afraid of becoming something they’d hunt,” Amber chastised him. “But they’ll never hunt another damn thing again if we don’t save them now, stop being so afraid of being the villain of this story when ya can easily be the hero. Do it for ya damn family if not for me.”

She stood up and LeSalle paused a moment before taking her extended hand and allowing her to help him up from the ground. He dusted off his pants and let out a sigh. All of his life his father had told him they were different. They were like shadows in blackest night, holding onto the grips of humanity and praying they’d never succumb to the Dark Arts entirely like so many before them did. The night his father died came to mind very quickly and LeSalle pictured the flames rising up from the roof of his family home. Flames Deacon’s family had caused, it was then he’d deemed himself a monster which hunters would love to hunt down and kill. 

But Amber was right; this was his family he needed to save. They were out there possessed and tied up by invisible binds. Sam and Dean too, his newly made friends, even Deacon. They all needed his help and it was time he sucked it up and finally did what he was made to do. Spells and magic. 

“Well Hermione,” LeSalle gave Amber a little wink. “Ya ready to kick ass and take names?”

“That’s the Salle I know,” Amber smirked. “Ya remember those spells I taught ya right?”

“Couldn’t ever forget em if I tried.” LeSalle clenched his fists after sheathing his knife and dug down deep inside of him for the power he’d stored away forever. His eyes flashed before turning to a sort of purple haze, complimenting Amber’s fiery red haze. The pair gave each other one last look before jumping out and showing themselves.

“Is this the best ya got?” Amber called out and Eve looked over at them. “Bring it bitch!”

Eve laughed and suddenly all of the ghosts were on everyone faster than the blink of an eye. The hunters were helpless to stop them being immobilized from the waist down. LeSalle could see their scared faces and for a moment he hesitated and his stomach almost flipped at what he was about to do. Then he saw Drew’s face, his innocent harmless face being used by an evil tyrant and he saw Delilah helplessly warding off ghosts as best she could, but tiring quickly. And he snapped hard. He gave Amber a determined look before muttering an incantation under his breath. The ghosts turned their attention towards the Witch and the Warlock as they chanted the same spell and their powers started to arise. 

LeSalle focused his energy on the portal. If he could shut it down somehow, he could stop the spirit invasion and hopefully Eve. He signaled to Amber to focus her efforts on the spirits and she got the message loud and clear for she started another incantation and the spirits starting fizzling in and out, making it easier for their friends to dissipate them with their weapons. LeSalle stepped away from her line of fire and stared to make his way towards the portal. 

“Oh no,” Eve said. The voice came out sort of like Drew’s, as if he were trying to escape her inside of his own body. LeSalle was thrown off for a split second at the sound of his lover. “Not tonight mister!”

Eve lifted Drew’s knife above LeSalle’s head and LeSalle caught Drew’s wrist before it could down on him. He tightened his hold and focused his energy once again. He was trying so hard not to crack. Eve had pulled the right card, if there was anyone he couldn’t stand hurting more than Delilah or Loretta it was Drew Tanner. 

“I’m so sorry Drewby.” he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he twisted Drew’s wrist until it broke. Eve cried out and dropped the knife. It landed with a thud on the ground. Eve hunched over cradling Drew’s broken wrist in his other hand and glaring at LeSalle as he continued over towards the portal. He focused his energy on the energy of the portal and started the spell before Eve tackled him, sending him towards the ground with a loud thud. He groaned and watched as Eve once again tried to take him out. 

“Dean!” LeSalle called out. “Shoot her in the leg!”

“What?!” Dean was shocked LeSalle would even risk Drew’s body being harmed.

“Ya heard me,” LeSalle exclaimed. “Shoot her in the leg!”

Dean swallowed hard and aimed, shooting Drew’s leg below the kneecap in a spot where once not possessed he’d heal and be able to still walk. Eve winced and cried out again, distracted by the gunshot. LeSalle kicked her off of him and stood up fast. His eyes flashing bright purple.

“You think ya can just waltz into ma town and fuck things up,” LeSalle would’ve practically been baring his teeth at her like a mad dog if possible. “Ya also think ya can possess my boyfriend and mess with ma family and get away with it! Well I don’t think ya welcome here anymore!”

Eve recoiled a bit at the sight of LeSalle’s eyes and the other hunters stared in shock. Delilah swallowed the fear she felt due to her oldest friend and Dean resisted the urge to take out his gun and shoot as he’d always been taught. Amber kept the ghosts at bay, constantly banishing them before they even had a chance to hurt anyone. LeSalle summoned the power he’d kept at bay for so long for he was irate. Even though he knew Drew was the control of someone else he could see the absolute terror in his eyes and that made an ache appear in his heart. 

“And you think you can beat me puny little Warlock,” Eve laughed loudly. “I’ve been around longer than you and I’d like to see you try!”

“With pleasure M’aam.” LeSalle smirked, his eyes flashing with light as he focused his hands towards the portal and used his mind to allow his powers to shoot forward and hit it straight on. The ghosts cried out in agony and Eve was shocked beyond belief. She shielded her eyes as the power from the portal shot out and threw her host body against the nearby tree so hard she almost blacked out. The others were still stuck in place, but braced their bodies and covered their eyes when the blast hit. Amber ducked and covered and the whole area was filled with this brilliant purple light before like that it was over and the portal was destroyed. 

Once it was over the hunters uncovered their eyes and stared in amazement. Though every leaf had been removed from every tree and the wind had stopped as fast as it had begun the portal was gone and the ghosts were already beginning to vanish peacefully into the after world. LeSalle fell to his knees, nose bleeding and head aching, but tiredly smiling. The job was done and he felt victorious in more ways than he could’ve ever imagined. He turned his head towards Eve in Drew’s host body which was lying motionless at the foot of the tree.

“Like I said with pleasure ya fucking bitch.” The blood dripped over LeSalle’s lips as he smirked with a toothy grin. 

“This isn’t over Winchesters,” she turned her attention towards Sam and Dean. “I’ll see you again soon.”

She exited Drew’s body in the same fashion all demons did and left his head limp by his arm before he started to wake up and feel all of the pain that had been inflicted upon him. He winced and let out what almost sounded like the squeal of an injured puppy as he tried to move his body to see LeSalle. LeSalle quickly made his way over to Drew instead, turning him over into a more comfortable position. Drew, dazed, looked up at LeSalle.

“Sallie,” his voice was rough. “What’d ya do?”

“I stopped that bitch,” he gave Drew a hopeful smile as he moved his bangs from going in his eyes. “She took over ya damn body. I got her out and stopped all those ghosts too. Wasn’t easy that’s for sure.”

“W-Why am I bleeding,” Drew was still in shock. “And my wrist...”

“I’m so sorry baby,” LeSalle rarely used the pet name. “I’m gonna get ya home and we’re gonna clean ya up and you’re gonna be back ta hunting in days I swear.”

Drew leaned into LeSalle’s warm body and closed his eyes. The other hunters were set free of the binding spell the moment Eve left and they all ran over to where the portal had been. Dean and Sam helped LeSalle lift Drew up and hold onto him. Deacon ran to Amber and hesitantly she took his hand and allowed him to help her up, skeptically tearing her hand away from his the moment she got to her feet. Delilah stared at LeSalle through all of the chaos and when his eyes met hers he saw not fear, but disappointment. His chest tightened and he looked away and back down at his boyfriend who was passed out in his arms. 

“Let’s go home,” Delilah said. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

She started walking off towards the cars as the others followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	14. Reconcilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters pick up the pieces after the battle with Eve. And LeSalle learns that forgiveness of his enemies is better than nothing at all.

The night was still young, but everyone felt as though they’d lived a thousand centuries in a few small hours. Deacon felt the pressure of the fighting he’d done in his muscles and he rolled his shoulder as he sat on the couch in the front room of LeSalle’s house. Loretta sat nearby in one of the armchairs hemming some pants of Delilah’s. Deacon tried not to appear uncomfortable, but he knew he wasn’t entirely welcome in the house and it physically showed. 

“I remember when ya were a young one,” Loretta barely looked up from her work, but Deacon stared at her. “Ya were the boy next door. Dorky looking kid ya were.”

“Yeah well that was a long time ago.” Deacon said in a quiet and gentle voice. His hostility was gone and he was worn thin by the recent events. 

“Exactly,” Loretta commented. “So I don’t know why ya acting like ya in some sort of museum.”

“He’ll kick ma ass for sure,” Deacon replied. “I mean not if I kick his first of course.”

“Boys and their testosterone,” Loretta rolled her eyes and stood up to go to the nearby kitchen. “And by ‘he’ I assume ya mean Salle? He’s harmless dearie, unless ya rub him the wrong way. Although that’s a talent ya seem to be quite good at performing.”

“I just—“  
“Can’t let go of the past?”

Deacon was shocked. He swallowed a lump forming in the back of his throat. He wasn’t afraid of the woman before him, but there was something about her that was intimidating. 

“It wasn’t just my boy Salle ya daddy drove from his house that night,” Loretta explained. “I carried that boy in my arms as I ran. I held him back when he tried to run back in to save his parents. I held him every night after every time he cried and through every bad dream. I raised that boy into the fine young man he is today. And whether or not you share ya daddy’s ideals on him or ya Christian ideals on his lifestyle he saved ya life tonight and that has to count for something right?”

“I mean—“

“Every day ya go on hating that boy for what he was born into all because ya daddy did,” Loretta continued her rant. Deacon straightened his posture and sat like he was being scolded by the President of the United States. “If ya could open ya eyes and think for yourself for once ya’d see ya making a mistake by hating a brave man and I’d hate ta see that for another day of ma life.”

Loretta left the front room and went into the kitchen just as LeSalle was descending the stairwell and he looked over at her. He had a small bloodstain under his nose, but mostly he just looked tired. 

“Ya look terrible.” Deacon spoke up. Loretta had to commend him for trying. 

“Gee thanks,” LeSalle replied. Loretta shot him a look he tried to ignore, but it was near impossible to ignore her. “Everyone loves hearing that.”

“I mean ya should be in bed with ya boyfriend,” Deacon slightly choked on his words, but it wasn’t noticeable. “Not down here still awake.”

“Bet ya’d like that,” LeSalle shot back and Deacon stopped talking. “More ammo ta use against me.”

“Take it outside if ya gonna do that.” Loretta warned them both and LeSalle stomped off in the direction of the back door. Deacon hesitated a moment before following after Loretta gave him a look too. LeSalle was leaning up against the post holding up the back porch roof. He let out a sigh and Deacon quietly moved up next to him.

“Look,” he said. “I know ya hate me and I’m pretty sure I’ve hated ya for as long as I can remember and ta be honest I don’t even remember why exactly, but just hear me out okay?”

LeSalle gave a sideways glance in his direction. 

“I may not agree with what ya doing,” Deacon explained. “But seeing ya out there tonight when Drew went down like that. I saw nothing, but love pouring outta ya eyes and I gotta say I ain’t seen nothing like it. Not even from my parents when they were alive. Ya love him and I don’t have any right ta get in the way of that. I was wrong.”

“Ya were doing what ya been taught,” LeSalle replied. “Can’t expect a dog ta do anything it hasn’t been trained ta do.”

“Thanks,” Deacon scoffed. “Anyway what I’m saying is I don’t wanna be ya friend.”

“Well I don’t wanna be yours either.” LeSalle chuckled.

“But,” Deacon sighed. “I think we have a mutual understanding now ya and I. I don’t see any need ta cross over that line anymore. I mean ya did kinda save all of our lives tonight. I do owe ya.”

“Ya don’t owe me anything,” LeSalle said. “And I mean it this time, not a snide remark or anything from me. Just don’t blab about any shit ya saw or I won’t hesitate ta cross that line.”

“Trust me I don’t wanna get blasted like those ghosts did,” Deacon gulped. “Trust me on that one.”

“Dare I say it I trust ya Deacon Barnes.” LeSalle replied and paused a moment before saying anything else. “What are ya going ta do now that Hus and Tyler are dead what is ya little gang gonna become?”

“The same thing we always do,” Deacon gave him a determined look. “Hunt monsters.”

“That’s what I like ta hear,” LeSalle smirked. “Cuz that’s what I’ll be doing too, with my A-team.”

“Just don’t steal my cases and we’ll be good.”

“No promises.” LeSalle’s smirk grew bigger.

“Ya sly bastard.” Deacon said.

“It’s a gift.” LeSalle laughed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Delilah was coming out of the front door and onto the porch where she made a beeline for the top front step and sat down. She looked over at Dean, who emerged from the nearby outdoor couch with two beers and a smirk on his face. 

“Don’t think this is one of those things where we achieved victory so I sleep with ya and then ya hit the road and never see me again.” She warned him as Dean sat down.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Dean held one of the bottles her way. “Beer?”

“Sure,” she took it, popping off the lid and shooting it with her thumb across the yard. “Shouldn’t ya be asleep?”

“I’ll get my five hours don’t you worry,” Dean chuckled as he stared up at the starry night sky. LeSalle’s house had the best view of the sky. “What about you? Shock factor worn off yet?”

“No,” Delilah sighed. “I just can’t believe he’d keep something like that from us. I mean we’re his family Dean. Shouldn’t that mean something?”

“Trust me based on what I saw tonight,” Dean replied. “It means everything. I don’t think he’d have used those powers otherwise. Now normally what my dad taught me was to shoot first and ask questions later and every fiber in the hunter part of my body is itching to put a bullet through him because yeah he’s a monster, but every fiber in the human part of me sees a good and honest man and hunter who’s trying everything he can to keep his family together.”

“Why would he hide this?” Delilah asked.

“I don’t have all the answers,” Dean said. “He was scared. I’ve seen fear in a man’s eyes way too many times for him to hide it. He probably figured the hunter part of you and Drew would take over and kill him.”

“He’s our friend,” Delilah explained. “And he’s Drew’s partner. We’d never hurt him, not like he’s some kind of animal.”

“Why are you telling me this then?” Dean asked. “You should be telling him.”

Dean got up after knocking his glass on hers with a satisfying clink and made his way for the door.

“Cheers to being alive.” Dean announced before disappearing through the front door and leaving Delilah sitting in the warm New Orleans night air. 

All of Delilah’s life had been spent moving from town to town and city to city and never once until New Orleans had she ever dreamed of settling down. When she had been approached by LeSalle that night in the bar she knew things would be different that time. She’d felt something in him which was sincere and honest and she’d never once doubted anything she’d felt that night. LeSalle was like a brother to her in place of her absent one and she knew she needed to talk to him, but another time when Drew wasn’t hurting and once Sam and Dean had left and she’d had time to sort through her thoughts. In the mean time she peeled back the wet wrapper on her cold beer bottle, taking sip after sip, and stared up at the sky she’d grown quite so fond of over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean leave on the road towards wherever their next case may take them. Meanwhile LeSalle Parker and his crew still hunt in New Orleans with their own special breed of charm and...magic ;)

The Louisiana morning sun shone brightly through the trees behind the house and as LeSalle trudged down the path towards the still closed church where the priest had died, he couldn’t help, but think of his conversation with Drew the night before. The words echoed through his head. 

“Why’d ya do it?” Drew asked as he lay in bed in a sort of heap. He was bandaged where he’d been cut from the fight and his head and chest were elevated. “Why’d ya keep such a secret from us?”

“I guess I was scared,” LeSalle replied. “Things can get pretty scary when ya got something ta hide.”

The grass was covered in dew and LeSalle kicked a rock down the dirt path in front of him. The rock skidded to a halt once it hit a tree and all he could remember was Drew’s body shooting into the tree as Eve was jerked around by LeSalle’s powers. The sun felt warm on his skin. It felt like a hug from his mother from so long ago. He couldn’t help, but think that’s exactly what it was. He’d attended the church in the woods as long as he could remember and he recalled walking down the path he was taking now to get there when he was very little. His hand in his fathers and a strong smile cast down his way as they went every time.

“Why would ya be scared of us?” Drew asked, his big doe eyes making LeSalle’s heart flutter the way it had when he’d first looked into them. He helped Drew stay upright as he adjusted the blankets around his lover. “Delilah and me, we would never hurt ya.”

“I figured you’d turn tail and grabs ya guns is all,” LeSalle explained. “I figured I’d turn into something ya’d hunt.”

LeSalle reached the church in record time. It was still early and no one in the house would be awake yet. No one would be at church either and the town would be sleep with an exception of the few who got up at the crack of dawn like him every day. Although LeSalle didn’t sleep much, he didn’t need to. It was both a perk and a downfall of being a Warlock. 

“I love ya Sallie,” Drew replied with a hint of slight worry in his voice. “Why would ya ever doubt that? Delilah, hell she’s like our sister. We’re ya family. Doesn’t that mean everything?”

“It does,” LeSalle nodded, taking Drew’s hand in his and kissing the back of it. “That’s why I had ta be sure. Ya understand right?”

“I think I’m beginning ta understand.” Drew nodded and smiled at the gesture.

LeSalle went inside of the church. The doors creaked as he opened them from age and he looked up to see the sun going through the stained glass picture of Jesus in the manger and through cobwebs and dust resting in the glass’ corners. He scanned the pews for those few stragglers who came and prayed to a God who listened to them as best He could. But this time the pews were bare and even a few were covered in dust. LeSalle sat in the front row, a foreign seat for him.

“Ya didn’t think we’d actually stake ya did ya?” Delilah asked, appalled he’d even bring the thought up to her. “I mean God Salle ya gotta be crazy for thinking something like that!”

“Ya’ll are hunters ain’t ya,” LeSalle said. “I was doing what I thought would be best for all of us.”

“We’re ya family Salle,” Delilah sighed as she paced back and forth in the front room. LeSalle’s eyes were on her constantly. “Ya kept this from us for years. I just can’t believe it.”

“Ya told me when ya met me that something was different about me,” LeSalle explained. “Ya never told me what, but I’m telling ya now this is what it is. I kept it from ya ‘cuz it’s dangerous shit that should only be done by me and others like me. I didn’t want ya and Drew ta be interested in it much less think I was sent from the devil or something.”

“LeSalle Parker,” Delilah rolled her eyes. “Ya go ta church every single Sunday. Course ya not from the devil’s right hand. Why if ya were I doubt ya’d even be able ta set foot in the place.”

“Just checking to make sure ya not gonna stake and burn me is all.” LeSalle replied.

“Now why would I do that?” Delilah crossed her arms and stared at him. “Give me one good reason.”

“If I annoy ya enough ya just might.” LeSalle smirked.

He didn’t know whether to pray or just sit in silence and stare at everything. He doubted the church would ever open up ever again now that the last owner in the family was dead. Hurricanes had nearly wiped the establishment out before and the family had had to rebuild multiple times. LeSalle feared it would end up in the swamp in a few shorts months just like everything else left to rot in the city. He’d have taken a million pictures if only he’d had a camera, but it seemed a bit sacrilegious the more he thought about it. He chose to pray for a moment instead and then look around. It only seemed right.

“Lilith was using Eve to help her break the seals,” Castiel explained to the Winchester brothers that night as they were packing their bags for their departure the next morning. “We had originally thought Lilith was doing the dirty work herself, but just as any other demon would she’s using hit men and allies. The seal she broke with the ghosts was the fourteenth. There are many more you two are meant to save. Some we will lose others we will win. This one was, fortunately for us, a victory.”

LeSalle could picture Deacon sitting across from him and taunting him, but he was so used to it he almost didn’t remember Deacon and he were on okay terms now. They weren’t friends, but they weren’t entirely enemies anymore either. He doubted they’d ever work any cases together ever again, but one could only hope for so much. LeSalle was simply thankful he’d be able to be in public with his family in peace from now on. He ran his fingers across the small grooves in the wood in the seat of the pew as he let comfort wash over him with the thought. 

“Ya daddy would be proud of ya,” Loretta said to LeSalle when she found him on the front porch of the house after everyone else was already asleep. She leaned on the railing just as he was doing and looked up at the starry night sky. “He might not have had many friends, but he sure knew the importance of family.”

“I told them both,” LeSalle replied. “They know now, but there’s so much they don’t know. How do I explain not needing ta sleep as much, the magic and the almost non-existent aging?”

“All in due time,” Loretta smiled. “They will understand. They love ya. There’s no doubt about that.”

LeSalle stood and walked down the aisle, looking at each pew as if memorizing them before they too became remnants of the past in the bayou. He took one last look behind him as he exited the church and was met with the warmth and muggy air of Louisiana. The mosquitoes were just beginning to wake up too, but luckily they didn’t like the taste of LeSalle’s blood. He shut the doors behind him and made his way down the steps before vanishing into thin air as if he’d never been there to begin with.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

“Y’all give us a call if ya ever in New Orleans again ya hear?” Delilah said to Sam and Dean as she helped them load their car. Dean slammed the trunk shut and hugged Delilah. She let him linger for a moment before pulling away and hugging Sam. “And take care of yourselves.”

“We will,” Sam nodded with a smile. “Thanks Lila. You make sure Drew heals. He’s a good hunter.”

“Oh trust me I’ll keep the boys in line,” Delilah winked. She looked over at Drew, who was standing with Loretta by the fence and smiling and waving at the brothers. “I always do.”

“Good,” Dean nodded. “We’ll keep in touch. Speaking of? Where’s LeSalle?”

“God only knows,” Delilah said. “Probably walking, he’s always up early.”

“Alright well tell him we said goodbye,” Dean said. “And that he’s welcome to ring me up anytime you guys need us.”

“Will do,” Delilah shut the door behind Dean and stepped back as he started up the Impala. “Take care boys.”

Dean waved to everyone as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road that lead away from LeSalle’s house. He started down the road, but at the last second he saw LeSalle on the porch, smiling and waving at them. Dean smiled in response and Sam looked over at him. 

“You know I don’t think I would mind hunting in New Orleans again,” Sam said. “What about you Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded and turned up the radio. “Back in Black” was blasting from the local station. “I wouldn’t mind in the least Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that...” Sam rolled his eyes as the two brothers drove down the road and the old white house disappeared from sight behind them. 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Hours later...  
\-----------

The night was young as LeSalle Parker, Drew Tanner and Delilah Ray made their way through the front door of Lou’s Bar and Grill and plopped down on their three favorite bar stools. LeSalle ordered their usual drinks and once they received them he proposed a toast to a job well done. The trio cheered in triumph and drank merrily. Across the room Deacon sat with his other friends Nick and Bentley, also drinking a round of beers and watching the local news. Delilah was listening to some joke Drew was telling about a cat and a pair of pants while LeSalle looked over in the direction of the television too.

“Local Authorities have found a body in the bayou,” the reporter said. “They claim that something most peculiar has been found too. The neck of the victim was punctured in two exact spots resembling what the authorities are hesitating to call ‘fangs’.”

LeSalle saw Deacon and the remainder of his living friends stand. He also saw Drew and Delilah stand and look over at the group. 

“What are ya looking at?” Nick, his friend, glared and was about to spout off more obscenities before Deacon put his arm in front of him and stopped him. 

“Let it go.” Deacon looked LeSalle in the eyes as the Warlock’s smirk widened and he looked at the television one last time before watching Deacon’s friends walk out to their cars to prepare to go to the potential hunt. Deacon hesitated and watched as LeSalle vanished before his very eyes, a hint of purple in his eyes as he went.

“Damn it LeSalle Parker!” Deacon exclaimed, wanting one up on the hunt at hand. Drew and Delilah made their way towards their vehicle to meet LeSalle where the body was found. And all Deacon heard was a bit of laughter before silence filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!  
> I hope everyone is enjoying so far! I worked quite hard on these characters.


End file.
